Ultima Oportunidad
by Animem4ker
Summary: Moribundo y sin memoria, Sakura decide salvar la vida de Sasuke con la esperaza de que renazca como una nueva persona, pero esto significa abandonarlo todo y a todos convirtiendose ella misma en una traidora a Konoha al tomar esta descición, realmente valdra el sacrificio de finjir su propia muerte ante sus seres amados para salvar a Sasuke...
1. Escapando de una Vida

**Escapando de una Vida.**

La tierra descerada y desquebrajada, los cielos oscurecidos por tierra y nubes tormentosas, el sonido era el de gemidos de los supervivientes a la batalla final, este era el escenario que había quedado tras el último enfrentamiento contra Tobi, poniendo fin a la cuarta guerra ninja.

Con…con un demonio…-se decía aquella chica mientras intentaba quitarse las rocas que la enterraban, sus brazos apenas y podían con su peso, moleste y adolorida haciendo un último esfuerzo lanza los escombros que la enterraban por los aires, Sakura Haruno se levanta tambaleándose y muy mal herida, pero aun entre los vivos, durante la última batalla la intervención de la peli rosa fue indispensable, fue gravemente herida, e incluso perdió su ojo derecho, pero eso no le impidió seguir avanzando y protegiendo a Naruto en su batalla contra Tobi.

Donde…donde estoy…-se dice jadeante Sakura tratando de distinguir algo entre tanto polvo con el ojo que le quedaba, su boca se encontraba seca, sus piernas apenas y la sostenían, bañada en su propia sangre era realmente un milagro que estuviera viva.

Intenta dar avanzar pero cae de rodillas de inmediato, su respiración no le ayudaba mucho en su condición acelerada y llevando a sus pulmones todo aquel polvo el cual le causa una fuerte toz, intenta buscar que llevarse a su nariz, pero había perdido su equipamiento, se arranca un trozo de tela de su chaleco y lo lleva a su rostro para evitar aspirar tanto polvo.

Intenta pedir ayuda pero no sale palabra alguna de sus labios, haciendo un esfuerzo consigue ponerse de pie, aun que tembloroso da un paso y luego otro, aun que sus piernas se encontraban débiles, consigue calmarlas lo suficiente para poder caminar.

Aun que medico, apenas y tenia chakra, aun que quisiera no podría curar sus heridas ni las de nadie, ni siquiera tenía medicina alguna consigo.

¿Donde…donde están…donde están todos…?-se dice Sakura preocupada mientras seguía avanzando evitando caerse, lo único que aparecía con cada paso nuevo eran enormes pedazos de piedras.

Tras caminar sin rumbo por un rato Sakura escucha el sonido una piedra moviéndose, rápidamente la busca, aun que quería informar a quien fuera que estuviera debajo de su presencia no puede, agachándose y utilizando el chakra que le quedaba logra mover aquella inmensa piedra para darse gran sorpresa con quien se encontraba.

Sin aliento para pronunciar su nombre, se encuentra con Sasuke…aun vivo, sus cuerpo se encontraba muy mal herido, su cabello bañado en sangre, parte de sus ropas desgarradas y con una respiración apagada.

Sakura cae de rodillas asombrada del lado derecho de Sasuke, la cabeza de Sasuke apuntaba hacia ella, después de todo lo que paso, después de todo el daño que había sufrido Sasuke durante la batalla contra Naruto y este aun respiraba, la expresión de Sakura era de furia su mano se movía lentamente al cuello de Sasuke para terminar lo que había empezado pero se paraliza al ver actividad en los ojos cerrados de este, si iba a matarlo le causaría un gran placer que ver sufrir a Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abren lentamente, cuando intenta mover su cabeza suelta un fuerte gemido de dolor-ábrelos Sasuke…-se decía ansiosa Sakura, cuando por fin termina de abrir sus ojos este se percata de la presencia de Sakura asi como esta de que no tenía su Sharingan, lo extraño era la mirada que tenia Sasuke, no era molesta, rabiosa o similar era de echo confusa y apacible más aun, una inocente pregunta hace que Sakura retroceda sorprendida-¿qui…quien eres…?

Sakura se cae hacia atrás por lo que escuchaba-tiene…tiene que ser una broma…-se decía Sakura, no había señal de que Sasuke fingiera, mucho menos de que este planeara algo con esa piedra aplastándolo, acaso…acaso realmente Sasuke había perdido su memoria.

La peli rosa se encontraba en un dilema, uno grande, parte de ella quería arrancarle la cabeza y usarla de balón por todo lo que había causado Sasuke, pero otra…otra no podía ignorar aquella mirada tan apacible y calmada, Sasuke no dio ningún tipo de señal de que supiera quién era en el momento que abrió los ojos, más aun…aun que uno pierda la memoria ahí características que definen a uno las cuales siempre se encuentran presente y este Sasuke no mostraba nada de rabia, ira, nada de eso.

El quejido de Sasuke hace que Sakura regrese en sí, este intenta moverse pero al darse cuenta que debajo de la cabeza de Sasuke había una gran cantidad de sangre Sakura lo detiene.

¿Qué hago…que hago?-se preguntaba Sakura consternada Sakura, Sasuke vivo, sin memoria…aun que esto seguía en duda era una posibilidad, salvarlo o asesinarlo, Sakura se lleva sus manos a su cabeza, quería gritar pero no podía.

Realmente…¿¡con un demonio que hago!-Sakura golpea el suelo, un intenso dolor invade su rostro, estaba llorando, lagrimas por un ojo, sangre por el otro, levanta su mirada encontrando a Sasuke aun contemplándola, la mirada era la misma, confusa y apacible, si estaba jugando con ella, era realmente bueno y si no…estaría matando alguien sin pasado.

Si voy a matarte…si voy matarte…-se repetía Sakura y con esto por fin se deside-si voy a matarte…por lo menos tienes que regresar a ser tu mismo…-se decía Sakura decidiéndose por salvarlo, con esto nuevamente las lagrimas brotan por sus ojos, sabia muy bien que para poder salvar a Sasuke…ella debería abandonarlo todo, amigos, familia, todo ya que no podría dejarlo en esas condiciones sin vigilarlo en caso de que regresara a ser el mismo monstro que había sido hasta hace poco.

Tras pensar por un instante recuerda algo que fue de mucha ayuda para infiltrarse en la fortaleza de Tobi, rogando que aun estuviera entero se concentra llamándolo, justo al lado de Sasuke brotan esporas blancas las cuales toman la apariencia de Zetsu, un clon de Zetsu blanco el cual Sakura había creado para poder infiltrase en las líneas de Tobi, mejor aún, este tenía su bolso con su equipamiento.

¡Perfecto!-se dijo Sakura, el Zetsu le entrega el bolso a Sakura, lo primero que saca es una píldora del soldado para renovar un poco de su Chakra y una cantimplora con agua y da un sorbo a esta, Sasuke intenta extender su mano a la cantimplora pero Sakura no le permite levantarla.

Tran…tranquilo…-susurra Sakura con un tono áspero, saca de su bolso una frasco y lo abre-bebe esto…es medicina…te ayudara…-Sasuke bebe del contenido de este, en lugar de medicina lo que Sakura le da a Sasuke es un calmante, uno fuerte, de inmediato le da un sorbo de agua y casi al instante Sasuke cae dormido.

¿¡huh!-voces distantes distraen a Sakura, al parecer un equipo de rescate había llegado-con un demonio…-se dijo Sakura preocupada, si alguien veía a Sasuke vivo, no durarían en llevárselo, pero en las condiciones que se encontraba no pensaba permitir que lo tocaran-Zetsu, ¡sombra!-comanda Sakura aun con su voz áspera, Zetsu une sus manos y crea un domo cerca de la cabeza de Sasuke, Sakura utiliza su técnica medica para curar la herida en la cabeza de Sasuke ya que en aquella nube de polvo que cubría todo alrededor el destello verde claro de la técnica de palma mística es inconfundible y podría ser un poco visible.

Las voces se acercaban cada vez más-…Zetsu…distráelos por favor…-comanda Sakura, Zetsu se desaparece y de repente se escucha una explosión distante y con esto se alejan las voces rápidamente.

Lo…lo siento…Naruto…-se dice adolorida Sakura, sabía muy bien que el rubio no moriría tan fácilmente, que se encontraba en algún lado herido, pero se había decidido a salvar a Sasuke y para hacerlo…ella tenía que desaparecer…y debido a la naturaleza del ataque final, el que su cuerpo no fuese encontrado pronto era algo muy creíble, sin embargo debía eliminar esos cabos sueltos…pero ya habría tiempo para eso después, habiendo curado lo más que podía a Sasuke, Sakura comando a Zetsu sacarlos de ahí y llevarlos a un lugar lejos, Zetsu los cubre a ambos y convirtiéndose en un masa blanca desaparecen bajo tierra…


	2. Ichiro y Kaede

**Ichiro y Kaede**

Tras desaparecer con Sasuke, Sakura ordeno al Zetsu blanco que localizara a Naruto y dirigiera al equipo de rescate hasta este sin ser visto, cosa que consiguió con rapidez y eficacia, una vez segura de que Naruto se encontraba en buenas manos se encargo de "falsificar" su propio cuerpo para asegurarse de que la dieran muerta, tan perfecta la copia que nadie, ni siquiera sus más allegados se dieron cuenta de que esa no era ella, ya no había vuelta atrás, ante Konoha y el mundo ella estaba muerta.

Tranquila…-han pasado poco más de tres años, lejos de Konoha, de la Región del Fuego, en una isla cercana a la Región del Agua, se encontraban viviendo Sakura y Sasuke en una pequeña aldea.

Cui…cuidado…Kaede sama…-Sakura no podía arriesgarse a que Sasuke recuperara su memoria de una vez, aun que sus nombres era relativamente comunes, era mejor que se dirigiera a ella y a el mismo por otro nombre que los propios cambiando sus nombres a Kaede e Ichiro.

Va a doler un poco así que…-no fue del todo necesario inventar una historia para llegar a la aldea, la misma guerra les daba a Sakura eventos suficientemente veraces para crearse una nueva vida, así como para crearle una pasado ficticio a Sasuke, aun que no del todo alejado de su propio pasado.

¡Ahh!-grita adolorida la pobre niña cuando Sakura le coloca su hombro de nuevo en su lugar.

Tranquila, ya paso todo…-susurra Sakura en tono apacible mientras acaricia a la niña, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en medicina, Sakura se convirtió en la doctora de la aldea, respetada por los miembros de la aldea, querida por los niños y blanco de burlas y humillaciones referente a su ojo faltante…y al hecho de que vivía con Sasuke…físicamente hablando, Sakura no había cambiando para nada, salvo por su cabello el cual lo había descolorado un poco dándole una apariencia un tanto mayor debido al rosa pálido, casi blanco que tenia, y al parche que llevaba en su ojo derecho, su atuendo tampoco había cambiado del todo, en esencia era el mismo de siempre.

¡Ten, toma una onigiri!-exclama alegre Sakura acercándole una plato lleno de Onigiris, aun llorando la niña, toma una y la muerde dejando su llanto en el acto-¡esta deliciosa!-exclama la niña mientras sigue comiendo.

Vez, te dije que ya paso todo-anima nuevamente Sakura mientras acompaña a la niña a la entrada de su clínica-descansa unos días y POR FAVOR…no jueguen tan rudo-pide Sakura a la niña y a sus amigos quienes la esperaban en la entrada-¡LO SENTIMOS KAEDE SAMA, TENDREMOS MÁS CUIDADO KAEDE SAMA!-exclaman en unisonó los niños.

¡Kaede!-llama una voz que tanto los niños como Sakura reconocen, Sasuke regresaba de los campos con algunas bolsas, mientras que Sakura trabajaba como medica, Sasuke hacia cualquier trabajo manual en el que pudiera ayudar en la aldea, recoger cosecha, llevar cargas, mensajes, cualquier cosa que le pidieran, físicamente hablando, Sasuke seguia siendo el mismo, su color de cabello era el mismo, sus ojos eran normales en lugar del Sharigan, su atuendo era el de un trabajador.

¡ICHIRIO SAMA!-exclaman los niños quienes corren y derriban a Sasuke, si Sakura era popular entre los niños, Sasuke lo era el doble, si no trabajaba, ayudaba a Sakura en la clínica o se la pasaba jugando con los niños, al igual que Sakura el era odiado, por los chicos de la aldea debido a toda la atención que atraía de las chicas.

Ya, ya…-interviene Sakura ayudando a Sasuke a levantarse-váyanse ya que es tarde-aun que tarda, los niños se van uno a uno.

¿Ella otra vez?-pregunta Sasuke calmado al tiempo que se levanta, Sakura suspira y responde mientras recoge las bolsas que traía Sasuke-a veces creo que se lastiman apropósito para que los trate…

¿Por más que le duela?-pregunta Sasuke a lo que Sakura responde con una mirada, aun que Sakura y Sasuke vivían en la clínica, no llevaban una vida romántica, parte de la historia de Sakura decía que eran amigos y fue eso lo que Sakura forjó en los recuerdos de Sasuke y eso era lo que quería…por lo menos durante el primer año en el cual mantuvo una observación constante en Sasuke usando a el Zetsu blanco.

Pero después del primer año y el hecho de que este nunca dio señal de hostilidad o similar a varias medidas que tomo Sakura en caso de que Sasuke regresara a su antiguo yo…el pensar de Sakura de Sasuke cambio drásticamente, era oficial, Sasuke realmente había perdido su memoria, era una persona totalmente distinta, quizás era la persona que siempre estuvo destinada a ser, gentil, amable, trabajadora, cada noche que pasa Sakura vigilando a Sasuke se pregunta si realmente había valido la pena dejarlo todo por el…hasta ahora no había encontrado la respuesta a esta pregunta que se hacía cada noche.

Aun así, aun habiendo aceptado el sacrificio que hizo por Sasuke no se permitía acercarse a este, era posible que Sasuke jamás regresara en si…que "Sasuke Uchiha" estuviera muerte solo quedara "Ichiro"…así como era posible que en algún momento Sasuke recuperar sus memorias y regresara a ser el de antes…o seguirá siendo el hombre en el que se había transformado, hasta que ese día llegara, Sakura no se permitía aceptar sentimiento alguno por Sasuke…por más intensos que estos fueran.

*sigh*-eran vísperas de festival, desde que había llegado a la aldea en la que vivía Sakura no había tenido la oportunidad de ir algún festival, o bien estaba ocupada en la clínica, o se encontraba atendiendo asuntos relacionados a Sasuke, en cuanto a este ultimo siempre estaba ayudando tanto a preparar los eventos como en estos.

Sakura se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio realizando algunas anotaciones, pensativa…nostálgica, la música y la algarabía a la distancia la entristecían, estaba anocheciendo y no podría ir nuevamente a otro festival.

Sakura siente varias presencias detrás suyo, sabía muy bien de que se trataba, suspira se voltea con una sonrisa encontrando a las niñas de la aldea con una mirada bastante peculiar la cual asusta a Sakura-eh…hola-saluda en tono nervioso Sakura.

Kaede Sama, ¿por qué no va al festival este año?-pregunta en tono inocente.

Es que…estoy ocupada…-responde nerviosa Sakura tratando de retroceder, cosa que no puede, una niña avanza y reprochando a Sakura le pide que sea honesta, Sakura aun más nerviosa que antes responde-en realidad…no tengo quien me lleve.

Por favor Kaede sama…-comenta una de las niñas con tono picaro-esa escusa es muy vieja…-otra de las niñas la apunta y añade en tono similar-sabemos muy bien que le gusta Ichiro sama y este año va a salir con el.

Ichiro es solo mi amigo, el…-la mirada de las niñas calla a Sakura suspira y por primera vez en tanto tiempo no le queda más que admitirlo-esta bien…me gusta Ichiro…-el tono Sakura se torna apagado cuando menciona el nombre-si le gusta tanto, ¿por qué no se han casado?

La palabra Casado hace que la piel de Sakura se torna roja al instante y nerviosa responde-ca… ¿¡casados!…por favor…en la condición que se encuentra Ichiro…seria como vio…-Sakura se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, tomando un tono rojo aun más intenso-qui…quiero decir…¿sería aprovecharme de él no creen?

¡No importa lo que diga Kaede sama, a usted le gusta Ichiro y por esta noche saldrá con él, quiera o no!-sentencia la niña al tiempo que se lanzan contra ella, no sabía que daba más miedo, si encontrarse con ninjas de Konoha o las niñas que estaban frente suyo…por lo menos a los ninjas podría matarlos y controlarlos sin represalia alguna…a diferencia de las niñas.

Tan pronto Sasuke termina de hacer los preparativos, se dirige a otros puestos ayudar, pero donde sea que intente ayudar siempre la misma respuesta "estamos bien, puedes irte" era sumamente extraño.

El festival había empezado y Sasuke camina entre los cederos de este viendo a los aldeanos y a los llegados al festival divertirse con sus fiestas-*sigh*-Sasuke siempre estaba ocupado, siempre buscaba algo por hacer y desconocía el porqué, solo lo hacía, le gustaba ayudar, Sasuke tropieza con una pareja que pasaba y se queda contemplándola por un momento, una tenue sonrisa ilumina su rostro y se dice-…debería sacar a Kaede…ella a echo tanto por mi…-me alegra que piense así Ichiro sama-interrumpe una niña a Sasuke, este la mira confundido, la niña lo toma por la mano e intenta moverlo, de inmediato llegan otras niñas por detrás y lo empujan.

¿Oigan, que sucede?-pregunta Sasuke con una risita nerviosa-¿a donde me llevan?-las niñas no responden lo siguen empujando sacándolo del area del festival llevándolo de vuelta a la clínica de Sakura, una vez en la entrada, la que lo guiaba se voltea y se dirige a Sasuke en tono cebero-si vas a hacerlo, debes hacerlo bien y como se debe-dicho esto, las niñas se van dejando a Sasuke solo frente a la entrada.

¿Y qué rayos fue eso?-se pregunta Sasuke totalmente confundido, de inmediato se escucha unos pasos saliendo de la clínica, Sasuke se voltea encontrando a Sakura llevando una hermosa yukata blanca con adornos florales, sandalias de madera, incluso llevaba un parche bordado con diseños florales, Sakura parecía una Geisha con el maquillaje que le habían aplicado las niñas.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras, sentía un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas y no era el único aun debajo de todo el maquillaje se podía ver que Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sasuke.

Realmente…te ves…no...-Sasuke tartamudea sin poder terminar frase alguna, Sakura suelta una risita la cual calla a Sasuke y marca una expresión penosa en su rostro-si, lo sé…-Sakura levanta ambos brazos y contempla su yukata-me parece demasiado…creo que se excedieron las niñas…

¡No, no! Te vez asombrosa Sa…Ku…Kaede…-tartamudea Sasuke, debido al ambiente Sakura o bien no escucho a Sasuke o simplemente lo ignoro, pero este casi pronuncia su verdadero nombre, Sakura suelta una risita al tartamudeo de Sasuke, nuevamente una expresión penosa se marca y por un instante el silencio reina entro los.

Qui…quieres ir…al festival…Kaede…-pregunta Sasuke nervioso, nuevamente Sakura suelta una risita-"si vas a hacerlo, debes hacerlo bien y como se debe"-parafrasea Sakura-te dijeron eso no es así.

Si…-responde Sasuke al tiempo que se lleva la mano a la nuca-siento que si no hago esa pregunta me mutilaran la próxima vez que me vean-nuevamente Sakura suelta una risita-claro…me encantaría-responde Sakura casi en susurro al tiempo que avanza, Sasuke le ofrece su brazo y Sakura lo acepta pasando el suyo atreves del de Sasuke, se recuesta en su hombro encaminan al festival, en ese instante Sakura por fin encontró la respuesta al pregunta que tanto la atormentaba…si lo valió el sacrificio…

**Hi, solo quiero informar lo siguiente, este no es un fic corto, esto apenas y comienza :D espero hallan disfrutado el capitulo y sigan disfrutando del fic, espero con ansías su reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente, cuídense mucho :D**


	3. Termina la ilusión

**Termina la Ilusión.**

Cuando llegan el festival este daba inicio, no habían terminado de adentrarse cuando escuchan un grito familiar, un grupo de mujeres se acercaba de las cuales la que la lideraba se estaba arremangado su yukata.

¡Ichiro, como te atreves a presentarte en esas facha con semejante belleza a tu lado!-regaña fuertemente la líder del grupo a Sasuke, antes de que este pudiera responder las otras mujeres sujetan a Sasuke y se lo llevan-ya te lo regresamos cariño, siéntate y toma algo-sugiere a Sakura mientras sigue a sus otras compañeras, Sakura termina soltando una risita que se acrecienta rápidamente, hacía tiempo que no experimenta un escena tan cómica.

Cerca de ella se encontraba un puesto de Ramen y decide sentarse a esperar a Sasuke-te vez realmente hermosa hoy Kaede chan, hasta el parche de tu ojo combina con tu yukata-alaga el dueño del puesto a Sakura quien se sonroja y responde en tono apagado-gracias.

Las niñas estuvieron un mes preparándote esa yukata Kaede chan-comenta la esposa del dueño haciendo que Sakura suelte una risita, un estornudo llama la atención de Sakura y los dueños, estos levantan la mirada y Sakura se voltea encontrando a Sasuke con Kimono azul marino con un diseño de mar en él, su cabello estaba mojado y lacio en lugar de levantado como siempre sin mencionar que desprecia un aroma un tanto fuerte, aun que no resultaba molesto.

Creo…creo que el perfumen que me pusieron…me…dio alergia…-comenta Sasuke al tiempo que se sienta al lado de Sakura.

No te preocupes por eso, recuerda que soy medica-comenta Sakura en tono de superioridad, Sasuke suelta una risita-lo sé MUY bien-no sabía que quería decir con eso, pero hizo que los dueños se sonrojarán causando que Sakura se exaltara de vergüenza-no…no es lo que creen…no…-Sasuke suelta una carcajada al ver a Sakura en semejante situación, aun que estaba totalmente apenada, Sakura no puede evitar soltar un carcajada también y los dueños se suman a estos.

La noche transcurre, establecimientos de comida, juegos y espectáculos, Sakura visitan todos los que pueden y siempre terminaba alguna extraña situación o comentario con Sasuke el cual resultaba tanto en comedia para los demás como para ellos.

Fue una noche realmente memorable, totalmente distinta a lo que hasta la fecha Sakura había vivido con Sasuke-supongo que tendría que dejarte aquí…pero ambos vivimos aquí…-comenta Sasuke en tono tonto a lo que Sakura suelta una risita-supongo que si.

Gracias por todo Ichiro, realmente lo disfrute-agradece Sakura en tono calmado mientras entra y se quita las sandalias.

Yo también lo disfrute mucho Sakura, yo…-Sasuke se detiene en el instante que dice el nombre Sakura en lugar de Kaede, confundido levanta la mirada encontrando a una Sakura sorprendida.

¡Ah…espera…no es que esté pensando en otra chica o algo, yo…!-intenta disculparse Sasuke de forma apresurada y tenso, pero Sakura suelta una la cual confunde a un más a Sasuke.

Te equivocaste de árbol…-comenta Sakura en tono apacible-¿árbol…?-se dice Sasuke cayendo en cuenta que el nombre de Kaede proviene del árbol de arce-jeje…lo siento…no quise…-tranquilo…ya me ha pasado antes …-detiene Sakura al apenado Sasuke al tiempo que séllala su cabello-mi cabello es rosa como las hojas de un cerezo, pero mi nombre es Kaede- Sakura muestra una expresión serena a Sasuke-solían bromear con mi madre que debió llamarme Sakura en lugar de Kaede

Sasuke suelta una risita nerviosa, aun no baja del todo su guardia, Sakura se acerca lentamente, Sasuke retrocede pero Sakura sigue avanzando, acerca sus labios al oído de Sasuke susurrándole en tono gentil-gracias por todo…Ichiro…-con un beso en la mejilla se despide Sakura dejando a Sasuke frio en la entrada.

Tan pronto Sakura entra a su cuarto se encierra y se recuesta a la puerta-Sakura…eh…-hacia mucho que no escuchaba a alguien llamarla por su nombre, podría resultar preocupante ya que podía ser señal de que Sasuke recuperaba su memoria…pero decidió no darle importancia y disfrutar del momento.

Los días pasan tranquilamente en la aldea, nada fuera de lo normal, Sakura en su clínica, Sasuke trabajando, los niños haciéndole la vida imposible a ambos, todo lo de un dia diario…hacia le hubiera gustado a Sakura…

Era de noche, Sakura y Sasuke estaban cenando algo de Ramen que Sakura había preparado, una suave brisa atravesaba la ventana, pero esta se combierte en un fuerte viento tumbando de la mesa los tazones de Ramen-¿Qué rayos?-se pregunta Sasuke, Sakura se levanta para cerrar la ventana cuando escucha un grito de sorpresa de Sasuke y golpe seco de este callendose, esta se voltea de inmediato encontrando frente a la mesa, parado a su Zetsu blanco.

¿¡Zetsu!-pregunta alterada Sakura al verlo.

Sakura sama, ninjas…un gran grupo se acercan…-informa Zetsu con su voz apagada.

¿Sakura…sama?-pregunta Sasuke quien se coloca de pie, cuando dirige su mirada a Sakura la encuentra aterrada.

Sasuke se acerca lentamente llamando a Sakura por el nombre de Kaede pero esta no reacciona, decide arriesgarse con el nombre que acaba de escuchar-Sa…Sakura…-esta reacciona al instante su respiración se encontraba agitada así como la expresión de horror marcada en su rostro saliendo corriendo a su habitación seguida por Sasuke.

¿Sa…Sakura es tu nombre?-pregunta Sasuke mientras entra a la habitación de Sakura encontrándola abriendo un compartimiento en el suelo, esta se detiene suspira y sin dirigirle la mirada a Sasuke le responde en tono apagado-si…mi nombre verdadero es Haruno Sakura-dirigiéndole una expresión triste a Sasuke se levanta sacando del compartimiento una espada enfundad-tu nombre…es Uchiha Sasuke…

¿Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…es mi nombre?-este no salía de su confusión, no entendía lo que sucedía, Sakura le dirige una mirada a Zetsu aun se veía lo suficientemente calmado indicando que aun no estaban cerca los ninjas, Sakura se calma e intenta explicarle a Sasuke la situación-tu y yo…somos ninjas…ambos…y ambos dejamos nuestra aldea…somos considerados traidores…-Sakura hace una pausa, baja su mirada y continua-tu oficialmente…y yo más probable que también sea oficial a este punto.

¡Un…un segundo!-detiene Sasuke totalmente confuso-nada de esto tiene sentido…quiere…quiere decir que todo lo que me contaste…todo de nuestro pasado…¿¡es mentira!

Sakura suspira-no del todo, solo modifique los hechos…tu REALMENTE perdiste tu memoria, y …-Sakura se detiene al ver que Zetsu se mueve, aun que "cerca" para los sentidos Zetsu era unos cuantos kilómetros-se acaba el tiempo…-susurra Sakura.

¿Que..?-Sasuke es intervenido cuando Sakura lo empuja hacia Zetsu entregándole la Kusanagi en su funda-guarda, y por ningún motivo toques el filo-ordena Sakura mientras busca una capucha.

¿¡Espera, que piensas hacer!-pregunta Sasuke al tiempo que intenta acercarse a Sakura pero Zetsu lo detiene-ellos te quieren a ti…no voy a permitiré que te encuentren.

¡Espera…Espera!-grita Sasuke desesperado mientras intenta liberarse del agarre de Zetsu-lo siento Sasuke…pero tienes que irte ya…¡Zetsu!-comanda Sakura y este empieza a convertirse en una maza blanca que cubre a Sasuke.

¡Espera…Sakura…SAKURA…SAK…!-Zetsu cubre por completo a Sasuke llevándoselo bajo tierra, Sakura se quedo contemplando a Sasuke marchándose-lo siento…realmente lo siento…-con esto una lagrima aparece en su único ojo, limpiándosela, Sakura hace algunos sellos creando un clon de Sasuke, con otros sellos se convierte ella en Sasuke y con un último sello crea decenas de copias todas salen de su clínica en todas direcciones.

Lo siento niñas...realmente…realmente me gustaba la yukata…-con esto Sakura prende fuego a su clínica y se aleja de esta dejando a la aldea en la cual había vivido por tres años…no esperaba que su vida pasada la alcanzara tan pronto…había vivido con la ilusión de poder vivir ahí tranquilamente, de que nadie se percatara de ellos…pero esto se acabo…era hora de despertar a su antiguo ser, dormido por tres años, Sakura Haruno, Jounin de Konoha y aprendiz de la Sanin Tsunade…y usarla para proteger a quien se había ganado el derecho de una nueva vida en este mundo…proteger a Sasuke Uchiha…


	4. Separados

**Separados.**

¡Suéltame, suéltame!-repetía Sasuke impotente, no podía ver, no podía mover su cuerpo, incluso sus palabras parecían desaparecerse, no sabía si realmente estaba hablando o pensando, incluso dudaba de seguir vivo, parecía que sus sentidos se apagaron en el momento que aquel hombre de blanco se convirtió en una especia de masa blanca y lo cubrió, ni una aroma, ni un solo sonido, no sentía nada en lo absoluto.

Con un demonio…¿por qué está pasando…quien…quien soy en verdad?-Sakura le había explicado a Sasuke de su amnesia había creado un pasado creíble complementados con la guerra ninja. Sasuke no juzgaba a Sakura por lo que había hecho, era evidente que quería protegerlo y estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo, el porqué lo hacía…era bastante claro…Confundido en impotente, Sasuke se da por vencido y deja que Zetsu lo lleve a cualquier lugar que Sakura le había ordenado.

Sakura se aleja lo más rápido que puede de la aldea para evitar involucrar a quienes llamaba amigos y familia desde hace ya un par de años en este asunto, Sakura llega a la playa al otro extremo de la isla lejos de la aldea, la noche era calmada el sonido de las olas rompiéndose resultaba extrañamente relajante así como el viento salino.

Pensándolo mejor…no fue una muy buena idea instalarme en una isla…-se dice Sakura al tiempo que suelta una risita nerviosa, sabía que eventualmente llegaría el día que la encontraran, después de todo resultaba imposible escapar para siempre cuidando a alguien como Sasuke, aun así no se arrepentía de nada, fueron dos años realmente maravillosos y más aun lo fue el festival, solamente esperaba que esto terminara bien para seguir viendo más días como estos.

¿¡huh!?-una explosión a lo lejos rompe la calma del momento-no esperaba que llegaran tan rápido…-se dice Sakura preocupada, se tapa su rostro y se lanza al mar corriendo sobre este, a medida que se alejaba se podían escuchar varias explosiones aun que estas no eran la verdadera preocupación de Sakura el cielo calmado sobre la isla y sobre el mar empieza agitarse apareciendo nubes de tormentas de ningún lugar.

No lo esperaba a él…-se dice Sakura mientras intenta ganarle a la tormenta que se avecinaba, con un paso Sakura siente algo extraño en el agua deteniéndose en seco y dando rápidamente un salto hacia atrás esquivando un enorme geiser, Sakura busca en todas direcciones encontramdo a sus lados ninjas de la aldea de la niebla.

Un relámpago revela la parte descubierta del rostro Sakura, reconociendo de inmediato el Sharingan que Sakura había creado con su transformación uno los ninjas da la alarma-¡Sasuke, es Sasuke Uchiha!-Sakura no da importancia a la alarma, nuevamente se para sobre el agua y sale corriendo a toda velocidad seguida por los ninjas de la niebla.

Realmente que son predecibles-se dice en tono satisfactorio Sakura, aun con esos tres años con un entrenamiento mínimo sus habilidades ninjas no había disminuido en lo absoluto sentía y esquivaba los ataques de sus perseguidores, pero estos empezaban a tornarse molestos, Sakura da un gran salto se voltea encarando a sus perseguidores lanzándoles una inmensa bola de fuego forzándolos a sumergirse para esquivar aquel monstro, en condiciones normales no hubiera sido la idea más brillante llamar tanto la atención con aquel pequeño sol en una noche obscura pero en este momento esa era la idea.

Sakura continua avanzando en aquella tormenta buscando una isla cercana, aun que el mar estaba agitado no era para lo que sucedió después, antes de que pudiera pisar el agua esta se hunde haciendo que Sakura pierda el equilibrio y caiga hundiéndose, cuando sale a flote ve lo que una enorme de pared de agua rodeándola a punto de caerle encima-ok…no es bueno…-con esto la pared de agua se dispara contra Sakura.

¿Huh?-Sasuke llevaba un rato dando vuelta en su mente tratando de despertar su memoria perdida pero una extraña sensación lo distrae, el hecho de que tuviera tacto de nuevo era lo suficientemente significativo, una sensación áspera recorre su cuerpo, un rayo de luz proveniente desde abajo encandilándolo, para cuando abre sus ojos de nuevo se encontraba en una habitación ó una prisión de piedra, de unos veinte de largo y de ancho y unos cuatro de alto, no habían puertas ni ventanas, sin antorchas ni algo similar la habitación misma se iluminaba, las paredes se encontraban cubiertas con pergaminos llenos de sellos, una cama en medio de la habitación, varias cajas con comida, una silla frente a una mesa en la cual se encontraba un pergamino cerrado, este llama la atención de Sasuke sobre todo lo demás de aquel lugar.

Debería leerlo Sasuke sama…-Sasuke no presta atención a Zetsu quien se encontraba justo detrás de el y aun sin su recomendación aquel pergamino solitario despertaría la curiosidad de quien fuera, debido a la situación actual Sasuke tenía el presentimiento de que no serian buenas noticias lo que estaría escrito, suspira y decide sentarse, haciendo a un lado la Kusanagi toma le pergamino y lo abre, la letra era de Sakura, solo las primeras palabras no mejoraban la condición de Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun…si lees esto es porque no has recuperado tu memoria y surgieron grandes inconvenientes en nuestra vida actual…en este momento debes estar abrumado y desconcertado por los hechos que puedo imaginar pasaran en algún punto de nuestra vida, sin embargo no es que pueda escribirte toda la verdad no sería justo para ti…tampoco la asimilarías como debes y Zetsu quien debe estar contigo…tampoco puede decírtela, el es algo que yo cree…aun no es muy emotivo, lo frio y seco de su personalidad no te ayudaría mucho

Por eso voy a tratar de aclarar lo que más puede en esta nota que te dejo…escribo esto poco más de un año de haberte salvado, lo que estas por leer será duro…pero es la verdad.

Mi nombre verdadero es Sakura Haruno y el tuyo es Sasuke Uchiha, ambos provenimos de la aldea de Konoha, somos ninjas…solo que cada uno tomo un camino similar pero a su vez totalmente distinto.

El camino que tomaste te convirtió en un ninja muy odiado…y la palabra se queda corta ante lo que eras, monstro no sería apropiado para describirte…demonio sería mucho más acertado, solo un ninja deseaba salvarte por una promesa que me hizo…y aun así yo falte a esa promesa ya que en cierto punto incluso yo deseaba matarte.

Te convertiste en el ojo de la tormenta de la cuarta guerra ninja…por decirlo menos…y en ningún momento se veía que te alejaras de este, que intentaras regresar a Konoha que nos ayudaras…solo se apreciaba el odio y el ridículo deseo de venganza que te motivaba.

Cuando termino la guerra yo estaba herida buscando supervivientes y te encontré a ti…lo más seguro ese debe ser el primer recuerdo que tengas de mi, mi rostro herido, más probable con una expresión demente…quería verte sufrir quería ver tu rostro retorciéndose de dolor cuando te asfixiara con mis propias manos, por eso espere…y es algo que agradezco haber hecho

Cuando abriste tus ojos, no vi malicia, odio, nada de lo que te había caracterizado durante la guerra, solo vi confusión y serenidad en tus ojos, no sabía si fingías o realmente sufrías de amnesia, era una apuesta muy arriesgada, pero decidí tomarla…decidí salvarte y para ello tuve que morir ante todos, amigos y seres queridos, dejar nuestro hogar natal y mi vida para una darte oportunidad, la ultima que te daría…"

Sasuke hace una pausa al ver que algo cae en el pergamino, de inmediato se limpia sus ojos, no quería creer lo que leía, pero la lagrima que cayó no era la primera, pequeñas manchas de agua se veían a todo lo largo del pergamino, así como la escritura de Sakura no era precisamente fluida, en algunos momentos los kanjis eran tembloroso y un tanto confusos…le gustara o no era verdad lo que leía y para Sakura fue realmente duro escribirla.

"No lo voy a negar, estuve escéptica durante los primeros meses, en el fondo quería que dieras un paso en falso, que me dieras una escusa para arrancarte la cabeza y enviarla a Konoha…pero nunca fue así…los ninjas debemos poder engañar a quien sea cuando sea, pero la naturalidad con la que jugabas con los niños, así como tu relación con los aldeanos…no era de alguien que actuara, iba más allá, veía a una nueva persona, una nuevo ser…quizás la persona que siempre estuviste destinada desde un inicio.

Me alegra saber que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano, hasta el momento no me arrepiento de lo que hice, y espero realmente no arrepentirme ni haberme equivocado con lo que hice…el solo hecho de saber que leerás esto alguna vez es suficiente para mí…no quiero que te lastimen…honestamente…quiero seguir a tu lado…no como una vigilante a la espera de que despierte una bestia…si no como Sakura…o Kaede…o cualquier nombre que tenga que adoptar para protegerte…

…realmente quisiera continuar…pero lo falta por decir no puede…o debería ser escrito…se fuerte…y espérame…procurara estar regresar a tu lado lo más pronto posible para contarte lo todo.

Firma Sakura"

Sasuke guarda silencio por un momento apoyando sus codos sobre el pergamino deja caer su cabeza sujetándola con sus manos-Zetsu…-llama Sasuke en tono lloroso, pero este no responde-Zetsu…dime que yo…yo no soy este monstro del que habla Sakura…

Lo siento Sasuke sama…pero no puedo responder a eso…-responde Zetsu con lo que parecía ser un tono un tanto triste, eufórico Sasuke levanta su puño derecho lo estrella con la esquina de la mesa destrozándola, pero no es el sonido de la mesa quebrándose lo llama su atención, si no un sonido aun más familiar, dirigiendo su mirada a su puño lo encuentra sin herida y más aun…electrificado y aun produciendo aquel sonido-yo…yo…-Sasuke se recuesta a la silla con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas repitiéndose-yo no puedo ser ese monstro…

Muy…muy bien…-Sakura se encontraba en la orilla de una isla cercana, jadeante, de rodillas y aun manteniendo su transformación de manera forsosa-eso…fue intenso…-de alguna forma había escapado de ese monstroso ataque, Sakura se levanta y se estira-sabia que sería una noche larga…pero esperaba…que aparecieran esos dos…-se dice en un tono extrañamente alegre, mientras seguia realiciando estiramientos, en medio de la brisa marina y las olas rompiendo contra la playa se escucha algo más.

Ok…ahora son tres…-se dice Sakura al levantar la mirada encuentra una gran pared de arena frente suyo de esta empiezan a salir ninjas con protectores todas las aldeas, algunos cazadores también, el sonido de pisadas provenien desde atrás hace que Sakura, el Raikage y la Mizukage se hacercaban con varios ninjas el sonido de un golpe seco en la arena, Sakura se voltea encontrando ahora al Tsuchikage…y quizás a quienes menos quisiera ver la Hokage…Tsunade y el Kazekage, Gaara…

Sakura suspira y simplemente se estira-te vez extrañamente calmado…Sasuke Uchiha-se dirige el Raikage a Sakura en tono despectivo, Sakura continua estirándose sin dar repuesta.

Fue muy tonto de tu parte ocultarte en una isla…-añade la Mizukage, Sakura sigue sin dar respuesta.

Que piensas hacer ahora…-pregunta Tsuande, Sakura se detiene y suspira-nada…-responde calmadamente lo cual molesta a los Kages-no esperaba encontrarme a los cinco aquí y ahora…si fuera uno solo quizás lo pensaría e intentaría luchar, pero…honestamente…-con esto Sakura se estira nuevamente-ya…estoy cansada…

¿Can…cansada?-se preguntan casi en unisonó todos los presentes, Sakura continua calmadamente-soy una especialista en taijutsu y en combate terrestre, no en marino…-el hecho de que Sasuke se refiriera a "el" como "ella" resultaba algo extraño para todos, pero para Tsunade particularmente resultaba un tanto aterrador, una extraña la invade-no voy a decir que lo intente…pero no esperaba encontrarme con la elite de elite tan rápido…

Con esto una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo blanco cubre a Sakura-mucho menos a todos al mismo tiempo-ya no era la voz de Sasuke la que se escuchaba, era una totalmente distinta la cual sobre salta a ambos, Gaara y Tsunade por igual, tan pronto el humo se esparce devela ante todos los presentes quien ere realidad que se encontraba frente a ellos-a pasado mucho tiempo…Tsunade sama…


	5. Preguntas sin Respuestas

**Preguntas sin respuestas.**

Sasuke llevaba rato sentado en silencio con una respiración pesada, le costaba creer todo lo que Sakura había escrito de él, que había sido…un "demonio" e incluso no era una comparación definitiva para Sakura ya que decía que esto sería más acertado.

Sasuke se reclina nuevamente sobre la mesa tratando de poner todo en orden, de despejar sus pensamientos, de despertar sus recuerdos, necesitaba saber el porqué esto sucedía, pero por más que intentaba no aparecía nada en su cabeza molesto, Sasuke sujeta la mesa levantándola para lanzarla pero un golpe seco lo detiene dirigiendo su mirada al suelo encuentra la espada que Sakura le había dado.

Calmándose un poco, Sasuke coloca la mesa en su lugar, levanta la carta de Sakura y la colca sobre la mesa, por ultimo toma la espada, esta intrigado por ella, sostenerla resultaba extrañamente familiar, sujetándola firmemente con la derecha Sasuke la saca de su funda lentamente contemplando la hoja, coloca la funda en la mesa para poder analizar la espada a mañor detealle, el metal de la espada le resultaba tanto extraño como familiar, la hoja parecía cortar el mismo aire.

Su nombre es Kusanagi…-comenta Zetsu llamando la atención de Sasuke-¿Kusa…nagi…?-pregunta Sasuke aun encantando por la espada sin dirigirle la mirada a Zetsu.

Era su antigua arma Sasuke Sama-cuando la palabra "arma" sale de los labios de Zetsu, Sasuke regresa en si sorprendido y dejando caer la Kusanagi presenciando el porqué Sakura le dijo que tuviera cuidado con la hoja de la espada; lo primero en tocar el suelo rocoso fue el filo, en lugar de rebotar o soltara chispas, la espada simplemente lo atravesó un poco, Sasuke la levanta encontrando la marca del corte, tanto sorprendido como aterrado rápidamente enfunda de nuevo la espada.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la mesa, su respiración era agitada, no por el arma que había sujetado, si no por la extraña sensación que esta le había producido el solo sujetarla resulto sumamente placentero…desde que vivía con Sakura en la aldea el jamás había empuñado un arma de nuevo, el porque una espada…esa espada producía esa sanción en el le resultaba aterrador.

Calmándose un poco, se voltea y recuesta a la mesa detrás suyo, toma una gran bocanada de aire y entono calmado se dirige a Zetsu-dijiste…¿dijiste que no podías decir quien soy…?

Lo siento Sasuke sama, pero solo obedezco a la ordenes de Sakura sama-responde Sasuke en tono solemne, Sasuke suspira, confundido y molesto al tener respuesta, decide reformular sus pregunta-si…si no puedes decirme quien soy…que puedes decirme…podemos comenzar por lo menos…¿dónde estamos?

Un refugio inconcluso…-responde Zetsu, lo cual confunde a Sasuke aun más, Zetsu continua calmado-nos encontramos bajo tierra en uno de los refugios que Sakura sama me ordeno construir, este es el ultimo en el que estaba trabajando, y el que más lejos se encuentra de la aldea en la cual vivían usted y Sakura sama.

¿Inconcluso dices…?-pregunta Sasuke, a lo asiste Zetsu y responde-debería ser similar a una gran casa, jardín interno con plantas para comida, fuente para el agua, varios tipos de habitaciones, descanso, medicamentos entre otro-Zetsu hace una pausa antes proseguir, esta vez su tono se vuelve consternado-pero la situación actual requirió traerlo lo más lejos posible.

"La situación actual" fueron las palabras de Zetsu, un fuerte escalofrió recorre a Sasuke, la serenidad que había mantenido hasta el momento empezaba a desaparecer-con situación…a que te refieres con eso…

Los grandes líderes ninjas vinieron por usted Sasuke…-Zetsu se detiene cuando escucha el sonido de la madera quebrándose, en sus puños Sasuke tenia un pedazo de la mesa que había estado apoyado, aun que Sakura había ocultado su vida pasada a Sasuke, el mundo en el que vivían resultaba imposible ocultar la existencia de los cinco kages.

Estas diciendo…-Sasuke avanza con pasos temblorosos en dirección a Zetsu-que…Sakura…esta distrayendo a…los cinco kages…-se detiene Sasuke a solo un paso de Zetsu, este asiste calmadamente, la impotencia y el horror se marca en Sasuke cayendo sentado tratando de asimilar la situación, estaba siendo perseguido por los más grandes y peligrosos ninjas de todos y Sakura estaba haciéndole frente a ellos en su lugar.

Zetsu…-llama Sasuke en tono apagado-lle…llevame con Sakura…-Zetsu responde de inmediato-no puedo S…-¡COMO QUE NO PUEDES!-se levanta Sasuke eufórico con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-¡EN ESTE INSTANTE QUIEN SABE QUE CLASE DE DESTINO ESTE SUFRIENDO SAKURA EN MI LUGAR!

Zetsu cierra sus ojos y rectifica-mis disculpas Sasuke sama, la respuesta correcta no es "no puedo", es no debo-Sasuke quería gritar, deseaba salir de ahí, no podía permitir que Sakura quien en los últimos años había estado cuidando de él, no le importaba del todo quien fue el, si había sido un monstro o demonio, ese ya no era "el" y no permitiría que Sakura sufriera por sus crimines pasados, pero Zetsu lo detiene con unas palabras que eran muy ciertas "¿todo el sacrificio que a realizado Sakura para salvarlo…tendría sentido alguno si él se entregara así como así?"

Ante aquella premisa Sasuke retrocede, nuevamente se siente incapaz de hacer algo-no…no quiero…no quiero que sufra Zetsu…quiero ayudarla…-dice Sasuke al tiempo que cae de rodillas.

No me importa contra quien tenga que luchar…no me importa a quien…-Sakura sama…-detiene Zetsu haciendo que Sasuke levante de nuevo su mirada-Sakura sama me ordeno revelar información de usted, de su pasado…eventos y personalidad cuando lo considerara prudente…-Zetsu hace una pausa y estirando su brazo toma la carta de la mesa buscando oración en particular la coloca a en frente de Sasuke y le pide que la lea

"solo se apreciaba el odio y el ridículo deseo de venganza que te motivaba" eran las palabras de Sakura, Zetsu se arrodilla y le explica el significado de estas-usted Sasuke sama…era un obsesionado…estaba obsesionado con la venganza…lo que está haciendo ahora mismo…no es muy diferente a lo que lo convirtió en el monstro del cual Sakura quiso salvarlo…-con estas palabras Sasuke se calma y nuevamente las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos y le quita la mirada a Zetsu

Entonces…como…como puedo ayudarla Zetsu…-pregunta Sasuke en tono lloroso, a lo que este responde con tono solemne-ella se encuentra bien…en su momento podrá ayudarla…pero ahora…no es ese momento Sasuke sama…

Aun que las palabras de Zetsu en si eran ciertas, no resultaban muy acertadas, Sakura recibió una golpiza de parte del furioso Raikage y de no ser por la intervención del resto de los Kages, este la hubiera matado a golpes, una sola pregunta la cual lanzo la misma Sakura no para salvar su vida, si no para crear la duda en los Kages de que sucedía realmente, ¿Por qué no escape con Sasuke? Y en si era muy lógica la pregunta, después de unas horas de búsqueda de no encontrar rastro alguno de Sasuke en ningún lado, en aire, tierra o mar, la pregunta de Sakura resultaba sumamente coherente, ¿pudo desaparecer a Sasuke de los cinco Hokages en un instante pero a ella no? Había algo más detrás de esto…

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Sakura fue captura, se encontraba Kumogakeru, se encontraba prisionera, aislada de todos los demás, había tenido una audiencia con los Kages para explicar que sucedía, Sakura en si no daba respuestas que le ayudaran del todo "Sasuke no es una amenaza" "Sasuke a estado muerto desde que lo encontré" "no sé donde esta Sasuke" eran las respuestas de Sakura de vez en vez, tanto en su interrogatorio con los cinco, así como en los interrogatorios individuales.

Sakura estaba "descansando" en su celda cuando escucha alguien acercarse, no era un Kage o guardia usual, era un ANBU escoltada por dos ninjas, en conjunto a su máscara, llevaba una capucha, el ANBU guarda silencio al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba Sakura, muñecas y tobillos estaban encadenas con sellos que le impedían concentrar chakra en ellos, su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y moretones, su brazo derecho se encontraba quemado, casi inmóvil, el izquierdo lleno de cortes, su ojo derecho cerrado y descubierto, mientras que el izquierdo apenas podía abrirlo.

Por un momento tanto el ANBU y Sakura se contemplan sin digerirse la palabra, siendo el ANBU quien rompe el silencio-realmente lo vale Sakura…-aun que disfrazada por la máscara era una voz femenina la que se dirigía a ella, sabia muy bien que era real y no un intento de los Kages de quebrarla, una sonrisa nostálgica se dibuja en el rostro de Sakura-¿todo este sufrimiento y dolor por el que pasas…todo el dolor que causaste con tu muerte…realmente lo vale…Sakura…Haruno?

Sakura suelta una risita al escuchar que la llaman por su apellido en tono soberbio responde-si me hubieran hecho esta pregunta hace dos años atrás mi respuesta seria otra, pero…-la expresión de Sakura cambia a una serena y con algo de esfuerzo abre por completo su ojo izquierdo-…la respuesta que puedo dar ahora es si…si lo vale…

Se escucha un sonido el cual demuestra lo molesto de la ANBU a lo que cual añade-acaso…acaso estás loca…-con esto se sujeta de los barrotes de la celda de Sakura-lo perdiste todo…tu familia, amigos, tu aldea, TODO…por ¡EL!

¿Es esto un interrogatorio?-pregunta Sakura, a lo que la ANBU responde-no…y tampoco me envió Tsunade sama, estoy aquí porque quiero ver a mi difunta amiga y trato de dar sentido a lo que sucede…a lo que haces…

Una locura…-añade Sakura al comentario de la ANBU, antes de esta respondiera algo, Sakura prosigue en tono calmado-una locura es lo que pensé en aquel momento y lo que me repiten una y otra vez…-haciendo un esfuerzo Sakura e coloca de pie haciendo que los guardias que escoltaban al ANBU se alistaran pero esta les pide se calmen.

…Incluso yo me le repetí varias veces…sabía muy bien que no había vuelta atrás…pero…-Saura se sujeta de las mismas barras que la ANBU se sujetaba-no estoy ciega…-ante esto Sakura una pausa-bueno lo estoy de un ojo, pero…sé lo que hago…no estoy loca…y estoy totalmente racional y no me retracto en todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora…-con esto Sakura suelta las barras y retrocede-Sasuke está muerto desde el día que lo salve-se recuesta a la pared-Sasuke no es una amenaza-y se deja caer de nuevo-y no sé donde esta Sasuke.

Nuevamente el silencio reina, un suspiro se escucha venir de la ANBU la cual responde-lo triste es…que te creo Sakura Haruno-con esto la ANBU se retira de los barrotes-y realmente no se qué pensar de ello…

No tienes que pensar mucho…-responde Sakura calmadamente-sigo siendo la misma de siempre...

Y por eso piensas seguir adelanta…para no tener que arrepentirte de todo lo que daño que has causado verdad-responde la ANBU en tono despectivo, Sakura suspira y nuevamente se marca la misma sonrisa en su rostro-no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme…de haberlo hecho…no estaríamos en esta prisión teniendo esta conversación…-Sakura se recuesta a la pared y continua-lo más seguro es que estaría a tu lado haciendo misiones.

La ANBU guarda silencio ante la tan apacible y calmada expresión de Sakura, suspira y se disponía a retirarse cuando Sakura la detiene-antes de que te vayas…-la ANBU le dirige de nuevo la mirada a Sakura, esta señalaba su ojo derecho con una expresión infantil en su rostro-por casualidad no tendrás un parche…me siento rara sin uno y con el ojo cerrado todo el tiempo…

La ANBU guardia silencio, de uno de los bolsillos un parche y se lo lanza a Sakura quien lo atrapa-era un memento tuyo…por desgracia le quitaste el valor sentimental que tenia-comenta la ANBU mientras Sakura se coloca su parche con esto le quita la mirada de nuevo-es bueno saber que estas bien…-comenta Sakura en tono nostálgico deteniendo a la ANBU una vez más-realmente…realmente fue una charla agradable…-la ANBU no responde de inmediato, sin dirigirle la mirada y con tono idéntico al de Sakura responde-me gustaría poder decir lo mismo…-con esto Sakura se queda nuevamente sola en su celda…esperando que por lo menos su amiga la escuchara una última vez…

**Un aviso, pronto me voy de viaje, así que de actualizar de nuevo seria para esta semana o para inicios de septiembre, cuídense y hasta el siguiente cap :D**


	6. Prejuicio

**Prejuicio.**

Por más frustrante que resultase para él, Sasuke termina accediendo a la petición de Zetsu y esperar el momento para ir por Sakura solo con la condición que antes de construir cualquier otra habitación en aquella prisión de piedra, construyera un pequeño dojo bien equipado, era difícil creer quien fue más sorprendido, Zetsu por lo bien que había tomado Sasuke su petición ó Sasuke por lo velocidad a la que Zetsu construyo el dojo, el suelo se levanto formando un pequeño cuarto y de este empezaron a salir tablones de madera, tatami entre otros decorados e instrumentos para el dojo.

Zetsu no era precisamente comunicativo, resultaba de hecho algo perturbador para Sasuke el tener a este ser inhumano cerca de el, no era algo que "el" como tal estuviera acostumbrado, incluso mientras Zetsu seguia construyendo o salía a explorar sentía que lo observaba, aun que era extraño agradecía en cierta forma esa sensación, si pensaba ir por Sakura, lo mas seguro es que viera cosas peores que Zetsu.

Durante la semana entera Sasuke, cuando no comía o dormía se la pasaba en el dojo entrenando, con la esperanza y temor de que algo en el despertara y le ayudara a salvar a Sakura, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero su cuerpo si, los reflejos, tiempo de reacción, movimientos iban más allá de lo que él esperaba, sus viejas técnicas no despertaban como tal, pero en más de una ocasión realizo varias combinaciones de sellos finalizando en nada, ya que con el ultimo sello siempre se quedaba pensando "¿que fue eso?" ó "¿Y ahora…que sigue…?"

Aun que temeroso, Sasuke no podía ignorar lo que más le embriago, la Kusanagi, sentía un terror profundo del solo llevarla, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era necesaria, la mantenía en su funda mientras practicaba movimientos con ellas, era sorprende lo bien que la manejaba, en si el nunca había entrenado con una espada como tal mientras vivía con Sakura, sin embargo movía la Kusanagi como si fuera un maestro, resultaba tan asombroso como aterrador.

Sasuke sama…Sasuke sama…-era de noche habia pasado una semana entera desde que Sasuke se había separado de Sakura, Sasuke aun soñoliento se sienta y pregunta con tono apagado-¿Que…quesucede Zetsu…?

Es el momento Sasuke sama…-tan pronto escucha aquellas palabras Sasuke se despabila por completo encontrando a Zetsu con la Kusanagi en sus manos junto a unas vestimentas blancas y moradas que resultaban particularmente familiar, nuevamente una extraña sensación de nostalgia invade a Sasuke, una extraña sonrisa se marca se rostro el momento que toca las ropas.

¿Sasuke…sama…?-Sasuke reacciona de inmediato lanzando las ropas y la Kusanagi lejos, se encontraba agitado con su respiración pesada, calmándose un poco se dirige a Zetsu aun algo perturbado-acepto…acepto llevar la Kusanagi…-señalando las ropas y sin quitarle la mirada a Zetsu prosigue aun perturbado y ahora molesto-PERO…no pienso ponerme eso…-levantándose Sasuke se cambia de ropas colocándose las que usaba casi a diario, sus shorts negros, una franela blanca, una chalo y guantes sin dedos de cuero marrón y sus sandalias, toma la Kusanagi y decide llevarla cargada en su mano izquierda en lugar de colocarse en la cintura, por ultimo pero no menos importante toma el pergamino que Sakura escribió contemplándolo por un momento suspira y lo guarda en el bolsillo interno derecho de su chaleco, dirigiéndose a Zetsu en tono decidido sentencia-estoy listo, ¡vámonos!-Zetsu se convierte en esporas nuevamente cubriendo por completo a Sasuke y desapareciendo.

A diferencia de su primer viaje con Zetsu, Sasuke no tarda en reaparecer en la superficie, se encontraba en medio de un bosque, de noche con un cielo nublado, Sasuke mira en todas direcciones buscando a Zetsu pero no hay señal alguna de él, era molesto, Sasuke esperaba que Zetsu lo condijese cerca de Sakura, en su lugar lo abandona en medio de la nada sin ningún tipo de indicio de donde se encontraba.

De inmediato una duda la cual Sasuke no se había planteando antes aparece de la nada, si Zetsu resultaba tan móvil, ¿por qué no había ido por Sakura en primer lugar? Sasuke cierra sus ojos llevando su mano a donde se encontraba el pergamino-¿Será…será que Sakura no quiere ser rescatada…?-se pregunta Sasuke confundido-habrá…habrá algo más en el hecho de que…-el sonido de los arboles moviéndose detiene a Sasuke, la brisa que había era muy leve para el sonido provocado por las hojas, tratando de encontrar de donde provenía aquel sonido otro nuevo aparece, un silbido atraviesa el aire, Sasuke se hace a un lado esquivando algo, se voltea encontrando un Kunai clavado en la tierra con un pequeño papel atado a este quemándose.

Por reflejo Sasuke da un gran salto hacia atrás antes de que este detone causando una gran explosión-¡¿Qué…qué rayos fue eso?!-se pregunta Sasuke sorprendido, el silbido aparece en el aire de nuevo, solo que esta vez era numerosos silbidos, sin pensarlo Sasuke empieza a correr lo más rápido que puede por donde pasaba explotaba, ahora estos no se limitaban detrás suyo, podía escuchar lo Kunais como pasaban justo a su lado aterrizando frente de el, Sasuke predecía y esquivaba de forma muy efectiva las explosiones.

Cuando…cuando agarre a Zetsu…VOY A…-se decía molesto y jadeante Sasuke cuando un figura humana aparece frente el atacándolo con un golpe al estomago, Sasuke por reflejo lo esquiva lo toma por el cuello y lo cabeza seguido por un fuerte golpe en la nuca con la Kusanagi dejándolo inconsciente.

Sasuke no tiene tiempo para pensar en que sucedía, las copas de los arboles empieza agitarse y de estas empiezan a salir ninjas tras ninjas de las distintas aldeas de distintos rangos, rodeándolo en un instante.

Sasuke sabía muy bien por lo que había oído en la aldea de lo que eran capaces de hacer los ninjas, y estos obviamente ni siquiera lo intentaban, los Kunias explosivos no eran más que un intento de inmovilizarlo, si lo quisieran muerto, ya lo estaría, era una oportunidad excelente, ya que ellos podían llevarlo con Sakura, fácilmente podía entregarse, pero tenía el presentimiento que con su reputación no tendría la oportunidad de negociar de ninguna forma y era muy probable que ni siquiera llegase a ver a Sakura.

Para Sasuke la única forma de salvar a Sakura era llegar con los lideres ninjas por su cuenta, por que los ninjas que estaban frente suyo tuvieran ordenes de capturarlo vivo, era muy probable que cada ninja tuviera un deseo de muerte sobre el y con la excusa de "El nos ataco primero" "era él o nosotros" sería suficiente como para justificar su muerte.

¿Quieren que sufra…no es así…?-pregunta Sasuke un tanto nervioso mientras analizaba la situación, los ninjas que lo rodaban no dan una respuesta verbal, la mirada de los que se le podía ver el rostro y los gruñidos de lo que llevaban mascara son más que suficiente respuesta, Sasuke suspira y se dirige a ellos en tono apacible-realmente…no me importaría complacerlos…lo merezco…-aquellas palabras solo enfurecieron más a los ninjas que los rodeaban, levantando su mirada y de forma decidida añade-¡pero hoy no puedo complacerlos!

Uno a uno se lanzan con el, dudaba mucho que fuera por el "entrenamiento" que tuvo con los muñecos de práctica que tenia, pero por más que lo intentaban no podían tocarlo, Sasuke esquivaba cada golpe y ataca respondiendo de inmediato noqueando a sus adversarios, sabía que la Kusanagi no era una arma para protegerse, era una para matar y solo mater por eso la mantenía en su funda, algo que preocupaba a Sasuke era una extraño palpitar en sus ojos, resultaba bastante familiar, como si algo quisiera salir de ellos, cualquier cosa asociada a su antiguo yo producía un horrible escalofrió en Sasuke, fuera lo que fuera Sasuke no podía permitirse el lujo de que eso despertara peleando ahora a ciegas dependiendo de sus otros sentidos.

Ya con su grupo drásticamente reducido deciden abandonar el Taijutsu y pasar al Ninjutsu y Genjustsu, aun así el cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionaba ante cada técnica que le lanzara, evadiéndola y noqueando a su lanzador.

Con…con un demonio…-se decía Sasuke exhausto, sus piernas empezaban a fallar, su respiración era muy agitada, no se arriesgaba abrir sus ojos ya que ese extraño cosquilleo no desaparecía, podía escuchar a los ninjas despertar uno por uno, quejadose y maldiciendo, para Sasuke suerte se acaba, tembloroso sujeta fuertemente la empuñadura de la Kusanagi, en ese instante algo cambia a su alrededor, podía sentirse una extraña y sutilmente helada brisa, así mismo los ninjas que se levantaban empezaban a quejarse, no de dolor, se encontraban confundidos sus voces se escuchaban soñolientas apagándose seguidas por un golpe seco, de repente lo único que se escuchaba era la suave brisa.

Sasuke no se quejaba en lo absoluto al escuchar a sus seguidores caer dormidos, pero su preocupación no terminaba ahí, alguien los acaba de dormir pero no podía escuchar ni sentir a nadie más, lentamente abre sus ojos encontrándose rodeado de ninjas durmiendo muy profundamente, Sasuke intenta recuperar sus aliento pero no baja la guardia.

Desde un comienzo pudiste desenvainarla…-Sasuke escucha una voz femenina proveniente justo detrás suyo la cual lo sorprende, rápidamente se voltea encontrando a algunos pasos a un solitario ninja con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y todo su cuerpo, solo la máscara blanca resaltaba.

Pudiste matarlos desde un comienzo…pero no lo hiciste…-comenta aquella voz de manera despectiva, no le molestaba en lo absoluto lo que tuviera que decir, si no la voz en sí de ese ninja...-tu..tu voz…-interviene Sasuke causando el silencio del solitario ninja…-te…¿te conozco?…tu voz me resulta familiar…-el silencio reina por un instante, tomando un respiro, la ninja frente el muestra sus brazos uno lo lleva a su nuca dentro de la capucha y con la otra mano sujeta su máscara-me siento alagada…-con un suave movimiento baja la cobertura de su cabeza y sacando una alargada cola de color rubio que cae hasta su cintura-que recuerdes a una don nadie como yo…-dicho esto se quita la máscara rebelando a uno mujer joven, de la misma edad que Sakura y ojos de color celeste, era Ino.

Sasuke la contempla confundió, le resultaba familiar el rostro pero no podía identificarlo-¿qué sucede, no es que me recordabas…?-pregunta Ino indiferente al tiempo que se recuesta de brazos cruzados a un árbol cercano. Sasuke ya recuperado sigue ladeando su cabeza tratando de recordar, de traer algún nombre de los que Sakura les había dicho de sus vida pasada, Ino se sobre salta sin razón y la respuesta llega justo detrás suyo-Ino sama

Sasuke se voltea encontrando a Zetsu, Ino estaba sorprendida al ver a Zetsu, estaba por hacer un comentario cuando ocurre una escena bastante peculiar, Sasuke revienta la cabeza de Zetsu usando la Kusanagi mientras esta se regeneraba empieza a gritarle exigiéndole una explicación del porque lo había abandonado en medio de todos esos ninjas.

La escena era sumamente peculiar para Ino, Sasuke se comportaba como un niño molesto con Zetsu, algo que este en el pasado jamás hubiera hecho.

No lo hubiera sacado de ser seguro, Sasuke sama-responde Zetsu cuando regenera por completo su cabeza-Ino sama se encontraba cerca…-a lo cual Sasuke queda confundido, pero Ino comenta en tono indiferente-asi que…Sakura te informo.

El nombre de Sakura hace que Sasuke se voltea de inmediato y pregunto sobresaltado-Ka…-dándose cuenta del nombre que estaba por decir se corrige y continua-¿¡Sakura…conoces a Sakura!?

La única razón por la que estamos teniendo esta conversación es porque Sakura me lo pidió-responde Ino en tono serio.

Ino Sama ha sido desde siempre la mejor amiga de Sakura-agrega Zetsu, Sasuke se anima de inmediato e intenta avanzar, pero Ino retrocede y se coloca en guardia provocando que Sasuke se detenga al instante-Claro…-dice Sasuke-entiendo que no confíes en mi…pero…-Sasuke abre su chaleco mostrándoselo a Ino, y llevaba su mano lentamente al bolsillo en el cual tenía la nota de Sakura, se la entrega a Zetsu y le pide se la entrega a Ino, este estira su brazo hasta alcanzarla, escéptica pregunta antes de tomarla que era-una nota de Sakura…dirigida a mi…-responde Sakura en tono triste.

Ino la toma y la lee una y otra vez, aun que no podía acercarse Sasuke nota que la carta tiene impacto en Ino, claramente identifica la letra de su Sakura-¡Zetsu!-llama Ino levantando su mirada triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo-ahí lugar cercano en el que podamos hablar…-haciendo una pausa Ino su expresión pareció cambiar a una casi celosa-¿…más calmadamente…?-Zetsu asiste, Ino ordena que los lleve y convirtiéndose de nuevo en espero se llevaba a Sasuke e Ino a unas cavernas lejos de los perseguidores de Sasuke.

Sasuke es el primero en aparecer, seguido por Ino quien se molesta la ver una actitud despreocupada o curiosa de Sasuke al moverse con Zetsu, en tono fuerte le ordena a Sasuke sentarse, este obedece en el acto sentándose sobre una piedra, Ino conservando su distancia se sienta en el suelo de la caverna y le preguntan que sabe de el…cuál es su historia, a lo cual Sasuke le responde lo que Sakura le había contado acerca de su "pasado"

Tras escuchar pro completo lo que tenía que decir guardando silencio por un rato pero sin perder de vista a Sasuke, realmente la "preocupación" de Sasuke por Sakura, le costaba aceptar el que Sasuke ya no fuera ese monstro del pasado, que por un fuerte golpe haya olvidado quien es…lo único que la contenía era la promesa que le hizo a Sakura de "ayudar" a Sasuke, solo quería una excusa para decapitarlo.

Tras un rato de silencio, una pequeña duda inquietaba a Sasuke rompiendo el silencio le pregunta a Ino el cómo lo encontró, no era la pregunta que Ino esperaba pero la enterarse de eso sería la perfecta oportunidad para ver el cómo reaccionaba Sasuke.

Acomodándose responde en tono indiferente-cuando Sakura tuvo que sacarse su ojo su propio ojo para terminar con una de tus técnicas…-Ino hace una sutil pausa en este momento para examinar a Sasuke, este estaba en shock, horrorizado, repitiendo en tartamudeos "Sa…sakura…se…arranco… su…su ojo…por…por mi culpa" repetía una y otra vez esas palabras, pero Ino no encuentra nade que demostrara que Sasuke fingiera resultaba muy real, hasta el punto que se molesta se recuesta y se detiene.

Al darse cuenta de la actitud de Ino y el estado de Sasuke, Zetsu interviene, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke haciendo que regrese en si se dirige a Ino tono indiferente-Ino sama debió usar uno de los parches que hicieron durante la guerra.

Sasuke le dirige una mirada confusa a Zetsu y luego a Ino quien seguía molesta, Zetsu continua-Ino sama es una maestra en técnicas de control y posesión mental, ella es mi "segunda madre"

¿Se…segunda madre?-tartamudea Sasuke confundido, a lo que Ino añade indiferente sin dirigirle la mirada a Sasuke-es decir, yo ayude a crear a "este" Zetsu-a lo que este asiste y continua-Ino sama creo unos parches especiales para Sakura sama, con estos ellas puedes tener un vínculo mental y comunicarse entre sí, como lo hace Sakura sama con migo…

Aunque Zetsu continuaba con su explicación, ya Sasuke no le escuchaba, el ver a Sasuke de reojo planeando algo molestaba aún más a Ino, percatándose de esto, Sasuke lanza una pregunta tonta con una respuesta obvia-Ino…no confías en mí no es así.

Tan obvio es…-responde Ino de forma sarcástica, a lo que Sasuke añade-solo estas buscando una excusa para matarme no es así…-nuevamente la respuesta de Ino es sarcástica, pero maliciosa, Sasuke se dirige a Ino en tono serio desidido-en ese caso no tienes que esperar más, si quieres matarme, puedes hacerlo…

Incluso Zetsu mostro sorpresa hante aquellas palabras, Sasuke continua-debes saber que no me entregué ya que era muy probable que esos ninjas me ejecutaran antes de si quiera llegar con Sakura y mi muerte hubiera sido en vano al no tener garantía de que Sakura se salvara, pero tu…pero tu aun consideras a Sakura tu amiga…

Ino se encontraba molesta, incluso se sentía traicionada por Sakura, pero las palabras de Sasuke eran ciertas, muy en el fondo, la consideraba su amiga-…si muero en tus manos…se que por lo menos Sakura se salvara…pero si me matas sin razón…la vida de Sakura quedara arruinada por completo ¡por eso quiero que entres en mi mente y me juzgues!-sentencia Sasuke

Ante esta petición tanto Ino como Zetsu se quedan atónitos, Sasuke estaba entregando su vida a Ino, esta fácilmente podría entrar en su mente y decir que Sasuke había fingido todos años y lo matara, intrigada se sienta nuevamente-sabes muy bien que podría decir lo que sea y matarte y ya no es asi…

Pudiste haberme matado hace mucho, pero no lo has hecho…por qué crees en Sakura…-estas palabras enfurecen a Ino, pero eran ciertas aunque no lo aceptase, una gran parte de ella quería creer en Sakura, pero no era posible ya que se trátese de Sasuke.

Sakura no quizo matarme ya que encontro un nuevo yo…y algual que tu, se que quieres matar a mi antiguo ser, no te culpo…-Sasuke hace una pausa y su tono de voz se apaga-con solo escuchar relatos de la guerra puedo imaginarme los horrores que cause…alguien como yo ni siquiera merece esta oportunidad que me dio Sakura.

Callate…-dice entre dientes Ino apunto de estallar, cada palabra de reflección de Sasuke hacia que su ira creciera más y más hasta finalmente estalla en furia gritando-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-levantando sus manos Ino lanza su técnica de transferencia mental cayendo ambos inconscientes…el Juicio final de Sasuke había dado inicio…


	7. Uchiha

**Uchiha.**

¿Dónde…?-tras escuchar el grito de Ino todo se apagó para Sasuke, no vio ni escucho nada por unos instantes-¿dónde estoy…?-nuevamente Sasuke se encontraba rodeado de nada y silencio, pero aun así sentía mucho más vivo que cuando era transportado por Zetsu, podía ver su cuerpo claramente el cual irradiaba una luz tenue, todo a su alrededor era obscuro pero donde fuera que se encontraba sentado se encontraba iluminado por el resplandor de irradiaba su cuerpo.

Un poco adolorido Sasuke se levanta y contempla su alrededor, sabía que giraba en sí mismo pero no lo sentía todo era obscuridad hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Sasuke suspira y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire lanza un grito llamando a Ino y Zetsu del cual no ahí respuesta, nuevamente suspira y a quedarse parado decide caminar hacia delante…fuera donde fuera adelante.

…que silencio…-ningún sonido, una brisa, un ave, arboles, nada se escuchaba salvo por sus paso que retumbaban con un eco perturbador, cada cuanto Sasuke llamaba a Ino pero no conseguía respuesta, era difícil saber si el tiempo se movía en primer lugar, no había forma de medirlo, una sombra o algo que le permitiera a Sasuke saber la hora.

Cada cuanto Sasuke se detenía para contemplar nuevamente el panorama al no poder ver nada distinto seguía caminando y seguía llamando en espera de una respuesta, su única preocupación real era Sakura, no le importa si Ino lo había matado y esa marcha sin fin era su castigo, siempre y cuando Sakura pudiera salvarse.

No creo poder llamarte cuerdo…ni tampoco demente…-después de tanto tiempo Sasuke por fin escucha la voz de Ino en tono apacible retumbando en la obscuridad Sasuke se detiene y con entusiasmo llama a Ino, quien continua-cualquier de los dos, el cuerdo o demente hubiera sucumbido a la desesperación después de pasar tanto rato en este sitio-hace una pausa y luego continua-mientras que tu caminas de lo más normal en este sitio.

¿Hablando de eso…dónde estamos?-lanza Sasuke su pregunta al aire a lo que Ino responde-esto es tu mente-se escucha una risita proveniente de Sasuke cual añade-nunca creí que la expresión cabeza hueca fuera tan literal.

Ante el comentario de Sasuke, Ino no puede evitar soltar una risita-¿estás de buen humor Ino?-pregunta Sasuke mirando hacia arriba, Ino responde esta vez con un tono malicioso-si así es…-seguido de inmediato por le sonido de una espada siendo desenfundada, Sasuke no puede bajar su cabeza ya que siente la kusanagi en su cuello, Sasuke nuevamente suelta una risita-así que…piensas matarme…

He visto todo lo que has pensado y vivido en estos últimos años…-Ino hace una pausa antes de continuar, esta vez su tono se torna siniestro-se todos tus secretos…pero aun así quiero oírlos de tus labios antes matarte…-Sasuke suspira cierra sus ojos y con tono apacible responde a Ino-No hay secretos…el único que existía era uno que no admití sino hasta hace poco…amo a Sakura…y quiero salvarla…eso es todo-Sasuke hace una pausa breve-si crees que mi muerte la salvara…entonces hazlo…-concluye Sasuke esperando que Ino destruyera su mente, en lugar de eso escucha la Kusanagi regresar a su funda bajando su mirada encuentra Ino sonrojada y con una expresión celosa extendiéndole la Kusanagi.

¿Molesta por no poder matarme?-pregunta Sasuke al tiempo que toma la Kusanagi, Ino suspira y se da la vuelta-molesta porque entiendo porque Sakura no pudo matarte en estos años-con esto Ino se desaparece y su voz retumba nuevamente en la obscuridad-alcance el primer recuerdo que puedes acceder hasta el momento que te atacamos…realmente eres otra persona…-concluye Ino y su voz se desaparece en eco.

Sasuke sentía un extraño alivio, no por que siguiera vivo, si no por el hecho de que alguien de su pasado creía nuevamente en el, nuevamente la voz de Ino retumba lanzando una simple pregunta, ¿cómo salvaras a Sakura?

Si dejo que me capturen…es probable que no lleve vivo…-responde Sasuke en tono calmado al tiempo que se sienta-la única opción que veo es llegar por mi propia cuenta a donde sea que este Sakura y tratar de negociar su liberación a cambio…-con estas palabras el silencio reina de nuevo.

¿Y si eso no resulta?-pregunta Ino con tono algo triste, Sasuke guarda silencio por un instante, suspira y responde con tono similar-luchare…quizás no recuerde como hacerlo…-Sasuke desvaina la Kusanagi y la contempla-pero mi cuerpo si…-su tono cambia a decidido-encontrare y liberare sacare a Sakura…sin importar lo que me suceda.

Nuevamente el silencio se hace presente uno incomodo en esta ocasión…no era el plan más brillante pero era lo único que se le ocurría a Sasuke para salvar a Sakura-puedo ayudarte…-Sasuke se voltea encontrando a Ino detrás suyo con una expresión triste y levantándose este de inmediato-puedo matarte y llevarte y liberar a Sakura…pero este "tu" no merece la muerte…

Ino le da la espalda a Sasuke, este intenta colocar su mano en el hombro de la rubia pero se desvanece-puedo despertar tus recuerdos…-añade Ino con tono triste-pero…-añade Sasuke, se escucha a Ino suspirar y esta prosigue-pero así mismo despertara tu viejo "yo"…y existirá un conflicto entre tu "yo" actual y tu viejo "yo"…uno de los dos dominara y el otro desaparecerá…

En ese caso ¿¡que esperas!?-exclama Sasuke decidido lo cual sorprende a Ino-si te preocupa que me pierda en mi mismo y regrese a mi antiguo ser, hoy no es ese dia-dicho esto Sasuke desenfunda la Kusanagi-se quién soy, estoy consciente de quien fui…pero más importante…no estoy solo.

Ino contemplaba a Sasuke, la expresión decidida en incluso casi alegre en su rostro que le recordaba mucho a cierta persona-al parecer…si te alcanzo…-las palabras de Ino confunden a Sasuke.

No tiene importancia-añade con un tono extraño, triste y alegre-voy a despertar tu recuerdos pero considerando lo fuerte de…-la voz de Ino se apaga y el silencio es seguido por un grito desgarrador de la rubia-¿¡INO!?-llama desesperado-¿¡INO QUE SUCEDE!?-llama nuevamente Sasuke pero la voz de Ino se desvanece, un sonido extraño atrae la atención de Sasuke, uno extrañamente familiar, rapidamente se voltea encontrando un extraño resplandor golpeando su cuerpo, un resplandor obscuro, parecían llamas de obscura, Sasuke se cubre recibiendo de golpe las aquellas llamas obscuras y con estas sus recuerdos reaparecen uno tras otros, pero no era lo único salía de entre las llamas.

Zetsu vigilaba los cuerpos de ambos ya que no tenia idea que tipo de consecuencias podría traer moverlos tan rápido, había pasado un rato desde que Ino entro en la mente de Sasuke cuando no tan solo esta despierta de forma abrupta sino que Sasuke empieza a gritar y retorcerse.

Zetsu rápidamente levanta a Ino y le pide una explicación a lo que Ino responde aterrada-Sasuke…Sasuke…-sin dudarlo, Ino rápidamente busca en la caverna la Kusanagi se disponía a ejecutar a Sasuke cuando Zetsu la detiene-Ino sama…-¡Zetsu tu no lo entiendes, debo…!-¡INO SAMA!-sentencia Zetsu deteniéndola en el acto y bajando las manos de la rubia lentamente-confía en Sasuke sama…

Mientras sus recuerdos volvían en si Sasuke siente un fuerte golpe en su pecho, una patada que lo lanza por los aires, recuperando el equilibrio rápidamente al caer levanta su mirada encontrando una figura de fuego negro frente a él y de ojos rojos empuñando lo que parecía ser una espada y apunto de atacar, Sasuke rápidamente bloquea con la Kusanagi y saca de inmediato el golpe, de inmediato aquella figura presiona su ataque mientras que Sasuke sigue sacando golpe tras golpe hasta que nuevamente es pateado deslizándose algunos metros.

Debil…-susurra la figura de fuego con un tono bastante peculiar…el suyo…las flamas empiezan a dispersarse dejando un figura muy molesta para el…una imagen idéntica de él salvo por el hecho de que la piel que era visible era negra y los ojos poseían activos el Sharigan.

Como te atreves…a ensuciar mi nombre trabajando de pescador y granjero…-comenta el Sasuke obscuro en tono despectivo al tiempo que avanza, Sasuke se coloca en guardia sujetando firmemente la Kusanagi con sus dos manos al tiempo que responde en forma similar-es mejor que ser un traidor y asesino-con estas palabras el Sasuke obscuro suelta una risita y se lanza contra Sasuke quien detiene el golpe y mantiene su terreno convirtiéndose en una lucha de fuerza.

Si soy un traidor y escoria…tu también lo eres…-replica el Sasuke obscuro mientras gana terreno forzando a Sasuke arrodillarse-después de todos…soy…

¡YO NO SOY COMO TU!-sentencia Sasuke usando sus fuerzas para romper la lucha lanzando de inmediato un ataque contra su otro yo quien lo esquiva retrocediendo-¡TU NO ERES MAS QUE UNA SOMBRA DE LO QUE FUI!-grita Sasuke arremetiendo contra sus otro yo quien esquiva tajo tras tajo, en corte vertical Sasuke queda "expuesto" su otro yo aprovecha para lanzar un corte horizontal, Sasuke libera su mano izquierda y la retrocede dando un giro a su derecha eleva la Kusanagi y detiene el golpe del otro Sasuke al tiempo que su mano izquierda toma un brillo particular y un sonido familiar resuena en su mente impactando a su copia en el pecho con un Chidori deslizándolo varios metros-y me asegurare…de que te quedes como tal…sin importar que…

Una expresión macabra se marca en el Sasuke obscuro tras el impacto del Chidori la cual molesta a Sasuke y hace que arremeta contra su copia, por más que Sasuke luchaba intensamente, por más que había recuperado sus recuerdo no podía asestar un golpe "letal" a su pasado, no tan solo perdía la batalla mentalmente pero a su vez físicamente, mientras que su cuerpo colapsaba y retorcía por el stress causado por su batalla mental, Sasuke no podía contra atacar no tan solo los ataques, si no los hechos de pasado, su voluntad con cada golpe que recibía se desvanecía parte de su ser como tal se desvanecía.

Exhausto y de rodillas, gran parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido, donde había recibido cortes en brazos y piernas no había nada, la Kusanagi se quebraba ante la de su copia y su vista se nublaba.

Una sonrisa macabra se marcaba en su copia mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Sasuke, este desesperado se lanza de frente-es inútil…-su copia con fuerte golpe destruye la Kusanagi de Sasuke y clava su mano izquierda en el pecho de Sasuke robándole el habla y haciendo que arda en llamas obscuras.

Te lo dije…eres débil…-repetía en tono siniestros su copia mientras el ardía en las llamas obscuras que empezaban a desvanecer su ser-no eres nadie…no eres nada…y lo mejor de todo…-el todo del Sasuke obscuro se torna sádico y aparta la vista de Sasuke-es que Sakura será quien page el…-tan pronto menciona el nombre de Sakura siente un intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo levantando la mirada encuentra la mirada de Sasuke revivida hacia como una mirada de furia en esta, las llamas en su cuerpo se desvanecían así el cómo su cuerpo se reconstruía.

No voy a dejar que sea en vano…-tartamudea Sasuke mientras sacaba lentamente el brazo de su copia y la fuerza arrodillarse del dolor-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SEA EN VANO!-sentencia furioso Sasuke alzando con su mano derecha la Kusanagi restaurándose en un instante y dejándola caer sobre el brazo de su copia cortándolo y sacándoselo de su pecho.

Co…COMO…tu ya…-grita el Sasuke obscuro cuando se ve obligado a parar un corte de Sasuke con su Kusanagi la cual se quiebra-no me importa morir…¡pero no de esta manera!-sentencia Sasuke pateando a su copia por los aire aire-Sakura a sufrido mucho, a sacrificado mucho para darme esta oportunidad…¡y no voy dejar que sea en vano!-sentencia nuevamente Sasuke quien avanza a contra su copia, en el suelo hería intenta levantarse con el brazo que le queda, dirigiendo una mirada a Sasuke lanza el Amaterasu cubriéndolo por completo en las flamas inextinguibles de este.

Por un momento la seguridad lo invade y una sonrisa macabra se marca en su rostro creyendo que había acabado o detenido a Sasuke, pero no es así, este seguía avanzando mientras las llamas obscuras se convierten rápidamente en humo-¡Odio…rencor, resentimiento, eso eres tu!-Sasuke salta contra su copia quien apenas lograba colocarse de pie cortándole el otro brazo haciéndola retroceder.

¡Sakura en solo tres años me mostro la vida que me perdí gracias a ti, no voy permitir que cuases más daño!-con esto no solo la Kusanagi, todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se electrificaba, pero no solo en su combate mental sucedía esto, su cuerpo en si empezaba a cargarse de electricidad, Zetsu toma Ino y desaparece de la caverna.

¡De…detente…si continuas con esto…tu…tu cuerpo no resistirá…!-retrocede aterrado la copia de Sasuke a lo que este responde tomando la Kusanagi con ambas manos-te dije que me aseguraría que permanecieras como una sombra…sin importar que…

¿¡HUH!?-Sakura quien dormía en el suelo de su celda despierta de repente agitada y bañada en sudor y con fuerte dolor en su pecho, sintiendo algo en su rostro se lleva su mano derecha a su parche el cual se encontraba empapado lloraba sangre-Sasuke…-susurra Sakura mientras se acuesta en el suelo nuevamente contemplando su mano ensangrentada-Sasuke…espero estés bien…

** Hi, continuare lo más pronto posible, porque realmente quiero terminar este fic :D, de paso un anuncio, es posible que mi siguiente actualización no sea de este fic, si encuentro un buen tema para hacerlo, tratare de crear un oneshot/horror para Halloween, es un género que nunca tocado fuertemente y quisiera probar y que mejor fecha que Halloween para hacerlo.**

**He hecho algo de Gore en mi NaruHina Demonio Blanco Bestia de Ira (el cual los invito a leer si no lo han leído) pero Horror como tal…no...en fin, espero que les halla gustado y sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente fic/cap cuídense cya :D **


	8. Desiciones

**Decisiones.**

¿Huh?-el sonido de la puerta que conducía a su celda despierta a Sakura, puede ver en las paredes una sombra solitaria acercarse, una familiar, los guardias que la custodiaban acuden al llamado de la sombra y se retiran dejándola sola.

Sakura se sienta estirándose como puede debido a sus grilletes y bostezando-acaso te desperté…-pregunta una voz familiar mostrándose, era Tsunade quien se extraña al ver el parche de Sakura con sangre en el, Sakura no le da importancia y con una expresión tonta responde-no te preocupes por ello, solo un mal sueño.

Lo que extraña y preocupaba a Sakura era el silencio de Tsunade, así como la expresión triste que tenía marcada, Tsunade busca una silla cercana sentándose frente a la celda, suspira profundamente y se dirige en tono apacible a su antigua aprendiz-Ino me comento hacer de su…"sus" conversaciones…-Sakura parece inmutable al comentario de Tsunade y se limita a soltar una risita

Le di permiso para retirarse e hiciera lo que considerara correcto-añade Tsunade en tono apacible sin darle mucha importancia-solo quiero saber como has hecho para mentir tanto tiempo sin que ninguno de nosotros se diera cuentas, es decir me siento tanto ofendida por no haberte podido sacar nada hasta ahora como alagada por lo bien que lo has hecho.

Simplemente no e tenido que mentir, ustedes no han sabido preguntar-responde Sakura recostándose a la pared detrás suyo, ante esto una expresión ignorante se marca en Tsunade seguida por una sorprendida-¿quieres decir…realmente no sabes donde esta Sasuke…?-pregunta Tsunade a lo que Sakura afirma-pero…por casualidad…¿tienes una idea de dónde está?-Sakura con una expresión tonta responde-extraoficialmente-Sakura hace una breve pausa-si se donde pueda estar oculto Sasuke.

En lugar de sorprenderse Tsunade no puede evitar echarse a reír, por un simple tecnicismo no habían podido ver atreves de Sakura realmente nunca mintió, incluso por medio de drogas Sakura seguía repitiendo la misma respuesta y no entendía porque e introducirse en la mente de Sakura nunca fue una opción ya que conocían lo poderosa de esta.

Sakura suelta una risita y añade-no has venido hasta aquí para interrogarme…tampoco has venido de caridad o algo similar….-la carcajada de Tsunade lentamente se apaga hasta que termina suspirando-vine a advertirte…de que tendrás una última oportunidad…-Tsunade haciendo una pausa su tono cambia a uno severo-si cooperas en esta ocasión se te aplicara un castigo muy severo…

Sakura suelta una risita nuevamente y rascándose la nuca pregunta tranquilamente-¿piensan ejecutarme o algo así?-Tsunade suspira nuevamente su tono continua apagado-no como la conoces…pero puedes llamarlo así…

No importa, sigo firme en lo que creo y el hecho de que sigo aquí lo demuestra-eran un tanto confusas esas palabras para Tsunade, el que Sakura las dijera significaba que ella aun estando apresada y suprimida de usar su chakra podía escapar cuando quisiera, entonces porque había recibido tanto castigo por voluntad propia.

Si puedes escapar…honestamente me gustaría que lo hicieras…-dicho esto Tsunade se levanta pero igualmente lo hace Sakura confundida-como mujer…no le deseo esto a otra mujer, que le extraigan…-haciendo una pausa Tsunade rectifica-que le extirpen o arranquen su matriz-Sakura se baña en sudor y un fuerte dolor invade su vientre, dicho esto Tsunade se retira

Tal como decía Tsunade, Sakura pudo escapar desde el momento que fue capturada, pero eso no solventaría nada ya que serían perseguidos nuevamente hasta ser capturados, resultaría imposible recuperar la vida que llevaban en la aldea, si exponía la verdadera razón del porque ella había decidido quedarse era tanto posible que ganara tiempo como el que fuera ejecutada de inmediato, la información es poder y Sakura no podía entregarla así como así.

Sakura podía, pero no quería comunicarse con Zetsu, ella hacia su parte y este la suya, gustase o no tenía que ir hasta al final, sin importar que, mañana Sakura le tocaría decidir hablar o callar…

Ino contempla la destrucción causada por la explosión, suspirando comenta a Zetsu calmada-espero que por lo menos que pueda recuperar su cuerpo-ahora dirigiéndole la mirada-por lo menos así po…-un sonido familiar detiene a Ino y hace que regrese su mirada a las rocas, de entre estas sale un destello azul el cual lentamente crece y crece, Zetsu cubre a Ino en el instante que un explosión lanza las rocas por los aires.

Una cortina de polvo cubre el área de la explosión, al comienzo Ino no ve nada ni escucha nada que sean rocas, pero tras un momento el sonido de un gemido y un figura humana sale de entre las sombras, Sasuke caminaba de forma temblorosa y sujetándose la cabeza quejándose, con sus ojos cerrados.

Temerosa y dudosa se atreve a llamar a Sasuke dirigiéndole la mirada, Sasuke se detiene y en tono doloroso responde-Sasuke Uchiha…preferiría que llamaran Ichirio-con esas palabras Sasuke levanta sus mirada revelando sus ojos negros y una sonrisa adolorida

Sin embargo Ino aun desconfia de Sasuke pero este la tranquiliza diciéndole que si el fuera el otro Sasuke ya ella estaría muerta ya que se arriesgó a ver directamente a sus ojos y en si eso era cierto, Sasuke mantenía activo su Sharigan normalmente, pero este en su lugar tenía sus ojos negros

En eso Sasuke gana, pero aún quedaba una pequeña duda, Sasuke no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo, debería estar aplastado por las rocas, claro está la respuesta era obvia, Zetsu…este había protegido a Sasuke pero no lo había sacado a la luz ya que no podía saber con certeza si era el Sasuke del pasado o el de ahora, aun así las dudas se mantenía.

No se preocupen-comenta Sasuke en tono calmado aun con su mano en su adolorida cabeza y deteniéndose frente a Ino y Zetsu-lo que estoy apunto de pedirles demuestra quien soy en verdad.

Esas palabras eran tanto preocupantes como confusas, Sasuke le dirige la mirada a Zetsu y le pregunta calmadamente pero aun adolorido-Zetsu…¿desde siempre has podido alcanzar a Sakura no es así?

Ino dirige una mirada un tanto molesta a este-Si…-responde Zetsu en tono solemne, Ino enfurece y pregunta porque no la había sacado de la prisión a lo que Sasuke responde-porque es ahí donde Sakura quiere…y siente que debe estar…

Tras analizar un poco las palabras de Sasuke entiende la razón por la cual Sakura no había escapado y se calma, Sasuke se estira un poco y ahora con un tono más normal añade-eso no importa ya…lo que importa es que eso termina ahora...Zetsu, Ino…tengo que pedirle algo ambos…

Amanece un nuevo dia y Sakura es escoltada al salón donde se encontraban los cinco Kages, en adición de estos también se encontraba presente Killer B quien había pedido presensiar este interrogatorio, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones Sakura se veía un tanto cabizbaja en lugar de animada como siempre, cosa que el Raikage nota de inmediato, siendo quien propuso el castigo a acontecer si Sakura no cooperaba en esta ocación.

Veo que tuviste un preámbulo de lo que te espera si no cooperas…-comenta el Raikage mirando de reojo a Tsunade mientras sentaban a Sakura, esta no da respuesta-puedes salvarte de eso…si nos dices DONDE esta Sasuke…-Sakura le dirige una extraña mirada de desprecio al Raikage, suspirando y rascándose la nuca responde-los burros son tercos…pero listos…-el comentario hizo que Killber B soltara un risita y que los demás Kages se sorprendiera de la osadía de Sakura de insultar a quien casi la había matado a golpes.

La respuesta será la misma y no tengo la necesidad de mentir…-responde Sakura pero interrumpiendo al Raikage eufórico apunto de gritar-PERO…si haces la pregunta correcta si tendría que mentir…-las palabras de Sakura son confusas en ese instante Tsunade no puede evitar contener su risa-Si la pregunta es…¿DONDE esta Sasuke…? la respuesta es no se…PERO…si la pregunta es ¿DONDE podría estar Sasuke…? AHÍ si tendría que mentir…-el Raikage queda perplejo junto al Tsuchikage quien revienta en carcajada de inmediato, mientras la Mizukage y Gaara no pueden evitar reírse también

Quie…quieres decir que un por un simple tecnicismo…-intenta de asimilar las palabras de Sakura el Raikage, la pelirosa asiste-yo realmente no sé dónde está Sasuke, porque yo he tenido ayuda de un tercero todo el tiempo…-añade Sakura silenciando las risas de inmediato-le pedí que construyera refugios para Sasuke, pero también le pedí que me dijera en que regiones los construiría, no donde se encontraban exactamente, se donde podrían estar-Sakura se encoge entre hombro de forma infantil-nunca mentí…solo la terquedad no les permitía ver un poco más allá de lo obvio.

El Raikage toma el insulto de manera muy personal, mientras que los demás aceptan las palabras ciertas de Sakura, ahora una pregunta surge, quien ayudaba a Sakura siendo Tsuande quien trae la respuesta, Zetsu acordándose del Zetsu fabricado por Sakura e Ino, lo creían destruido junto los demás Zetsus, pero por lo visto había sobrevivido, ahora otra pregunta surge, una más grande que la anterior, si Sakura controlaba a un Zetsu, el infiltrador absoluto del Akatsuki, ¿porque no había escapado hasta ahora?

Aun que era la siguiente pregunta en ser realizada, un sonido particular llama la atención de los Kages como de Sakura misma-¿¡Zetsu!?-exclaman los Kages pero más sorprendida que ellos era la misma Sakura, percatándose de inmediato que ella no lo había invocado

Vengo bajo las ordenes de Sasuke Sama a informarles que este se entregara ante los Kages-tal noticia no tan solo conmociona a los Kages, sino a Sakura sobre todo, una expresión confusa se marca claramente en su rostro.

¡Fácilmente esto podría ser un truco!-sentencia el Raikage, Zetsu extiende su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo saca de este una espada en una funda negra-como acto de buena fe de parte de Sasuke sama, les envía esto-Zetsu desenvaina la espada exhibiendo la Kusanagi frente a los Kages, enfundándola de nuevo extiende su brazo y deposita en las manos del Raikage pide detener

Aun les costaba creerlo, ¿Sasuke entregando su espada? Halgo extraño sucedía pero Sakura se adelante, esta vez en tono firme se levanta-no es ningún truco, si Sasuke dice que se va a entregar, es porque asi será.

Confías mucho en el, Sakura san-responde a los comentarios de Sakura la Mizukage en tono apasible-confió en el por el hecho de que aun vive y Zetsu dice que se va a entregar-los Kages quedan confundidos-"Sasuke no es una amenaza" es lo que estado repitiendo día tras día, es así porque Sasuke sufrió de amnesia

¡Estás diciendo que salvaste a esa basura solo porque sufría de amnesia!-replica furioso el Raikage, a lo que Sakura responde con tono fuerte y firme-lo salve porque no quería darle el gusto de morir sin saber quién fue quien lo mato, quería ver la frustración y el dolor marcado en los profundo de su alma en el momento que lo asfixiara con mis propias manos-las bromas y chistes se habían acabado, la Sakura frente a los Kages era una totalmente distinta a la que habían estado interrogando y torturando durante días.

Además usando la lógica solo por un momento podrán darse que es cierto que Sasuke se entregara-añade Sakura golpeando la mesa frente a ella-el Sasuke que ustedes conocen destruyo todos los que los rodeaban, su mentor, su equipo, incluso casi destruyo el Akatsuki como tal, para el todo era desechable, que razón tendría para salvarme, incluso creo que sentiría placer de saber que me están torturando-el silencio se hace presente, cada palabra de Sakura era cierta, incluso el Raikage parecía aceptarlas y se había tranquilizado

¿A que te refieres…con que Sasuke ha estado muerto desde el día que lo salvaste?-pregunta el Tsuchikage curiso, Sakura se endereza y responde-eso es algo que debe mostrar en lugar de explicar…-nuevamente se hace una pausa y los Kages se observan, esta vez todos incluyendo el Raikage acepta las palabras de Sakura y pregunta a Zetsu dentro de cuánto tiempo Sasuke pesaba entregarse, tras un momento de consultarlo Zetsu con Sasuke este responde que dentro de uno o dos horas, los Kages aceptan y esperan a que Sasuke aparezca

El ambiente se encontraba extrañamente tenso, tanto Tsunade como Gaara notan que Sakura se veía extrañamente preocupada, no sabían si era miedo o nervios, después de todo, todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio se reducían a este momento, pasada una hora, Zetsu se desvanece, la llegada de Sasuke se acercaba, una maza de esporas blancas aparece entre Sakura y la mesa de los Kages aunque Sakura veía la a Sasuke por detrás nota de inmediato que algo andaba mal, tanto así que los Kages se encontraban perplejos de lo que veían que traía consigo Sasuke…

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, nos vemos n el siguiente capitulo :D**


	9. Ejecución

**Ejecución.**

Desde atrás, Sakura veía eran unas vendas, lo curioso era donde se encontraban, los Kages también se percataron de estos, unos vendajes no era algo de otro mundo, unos vendajes en los ojos de Sasuke resultaba extraño, unos vendajes ensangrentados en los ojos de Sasuke resultaba impactante, tanto que el Raikage quien pensaba atacar a Sasuke apenas apareciera no pudo hacer nada, la curiosidad lo mataba.

Hola a todos-saluda Sasuke de lo más normal sacándolos de su Shock-¿Sa…Sasuke?-llama Sakura temblorosa, Sasuke se gira su cabeza permitiéndole a Sakura ver su rostro de perfil y contemplar los vendajes ensangrentados robándole el aliento a Sakura, este se limita a mostrar una media sonrisa.

¿¡Qu…Que rayos significa esto!?-pregunta eufórico el Raikage, en cierta forma se sentía frustrado, quería ver a Sasuke a sus ojos por más peligroso que esto fuera, en su lugar se encuentra con una vendas.

Que, te molesta no poder verlos-responde Sasuke tranquilamente al tiempo que levanta su mano derecha-voy a sacar una cajita de mi bolsillo…hago este aviso antes de que me ataquen por realizar un movimiento brusco-tal cual lo dijo Sasuke lentamente introduce su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaleco y saca una pequeña caja de madera colocándola sobre la mesa la desliza en dirección al Raikage quien la detiene.

Si los quieres…ahí los tienes…-un silencio mortal se asento en la habitación, aunque con distintas palabras todos los Hokages y sobre todo Sakura pensaban lo mismo y preguntaban lo mismo-acaso…en esa caja están…

Ya les entrege la Kusanagi…-llama Sasuke atrayendo la atención de todos-aunque no son precisamente los míos…son los que he estado usando por todo este tiempo, son los de mi hermano Itachi quien me los entrego cuando yo perdí mi Sharingan-la curiosidad mataba a los Kages, ahora decididos abren lentamente la caja y en efecto se encontraban dentro un par de ojos…con el Sharigan activo.

Estaban impactados, Sasuke no tan solo había entregado la Kusanagi, ¿si no ahora sus ojos?, aun asi existía la duda, ante el silencio Sasuke nuevamente levanta su mano y abre su chaleco sacando un cuchillo que usaba cuando limpiaba los pescados y un pedazo de tela negra, sin dudarlo Sasuke se lleva el cuchillo a su cavidad derecha y lo introduce en esta, pero no hay ninguna reacción por parte de este, ni un grito, ni un solo gemido de dolor, al sacar el cuchillo deja expuesta la cavidad vacía lo único que se veía en Sasuke era una pequeña molestia.

Lo siento pero aun no me acostumbro al tenerlos-comenta Sasuke cerrando el parpado y llevándose la mano a este-si…si quieren lo hago con el otro…-comenta Sasuke con tono sobrevivió, el Raikage entre todos quien en cierta forma despreciaba las acciones de Sasuke, para el esto era un a victoria amarga contra Sasuke, aunque sus acciones pasadas no le impedían en lo absoluto matarlo, no le causaría la misma satisfacción hacerlo ahora mismo, sin mencionar que no tenía la excusa para poder hacerlo.

¿Porque haces esto?-pregunta Gaara confundido e intrigado-¿a quién quieres engañar?

No intento engañar a nadie-responde Sasuke solemnemente al tiempo que se cambia la venda por la tela-no soy el mismo que ustedes conocieron…que el mundo conoció…-haciendo una pausa Sasuke gira su cabeza intentando ver a Sakura algo de lo que el mismo se había privado-solo puedo imaginarme lo que le han hecho a Sakura…-Sasuke regresa su "mirada" a los Kages-no quiero que Sakura siga sufriendo más por un mal que no ha causado, estoy aquí para entregarme a cambio de que a Sakura se le perdone por cualquier crimen que le hallan impuesto.

Sasuke hablaba como si estuviera en posición de negociar, pero los Kages estaban conscientes de que si lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, él estaba ahí era por Sakura…aun sin sus ojos Sasuke era un ninja excepcional y por lo visto estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella, es decir reusarse ante las peticiones de Sasuke, podría terminar muy mal, en especial por el hecho de que este aun contaba con Zetsu para ayudarlo.

Sakura…-llama la Mizukage quien era la que se había mantenido más imparcial en este asunto, Sasuke se hace a un lado permitiéndole a Sakura dirigirle la mirada a la Kage-…Sasuke está muerto desde el día que lo salve…-nuevamente el silencio se hace notar-muéstranos el significado de esas palabras Sakura Haruno.

Muerto…-susurra Sasuke, Sakura suspira y responde al tiempo que se levanta de su silla-de acuerdo…se los mostrare…-Sasuke suelta una risita y dirigiéndose a Sakura le pregunta-es literal o figurativo que estado muerto…con todo lo que ha pasado me resultara difícil saber cuándo muera de verdad…

Con el mismo tono responde Sakura-un poco de ambas…ahora ¿te importaría quitarte la camisa y el chaleco?-Sasuke y los Kages se sorprenden ante la petición de Sakura, Sasuke suspira y acata las ordenes de Sakura al tiempo que añade-supongo que no será la primera vez que me vez asi…

Sakura asiste pero al entender el signifcado de las palabras de Sasuke se sonroja y sobresaltada le pregunta que quería decir a lo que Sasuke no responde y solo muestra una sonrisa infantil enfureciendo a Sakura y armando una escena bastante extraña para el momento.

Tras desvestirse como lo pidió Sakura, esta lo gira en dirección a los Kages y dirigiéndose a Zetsu con un tono calmado le ordena "hacerlas visibles" Zetsu asiste y tras realizar unos sellos el pecho de Sasuke se ilumina con una luz negra y lentamente se esparce por todo su cuerpo dibujando sellos y kanjis que Sakura había grabado en este hace algunos años, desde su rostro a la punta de los dedos de sus pies se encontraban lleno de sellos.

Eso se sintió…extraño…-comenta Sasuke con un tono bastante normal para lo que había sucedido, Sakura suspira nuevamente y dirigiéndose a los Kages responde a la pregunta de la Mizukage-ahorita mismo…Zetsu…y yo podría si no tuviera estos grilletes…matar a Sasuke de más de mil maneras distintas…-Sasuke se queda frio al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, Tsunade se hacerca a Sasuke y observa el cuerpo de este, en cierta forma siente pena por el ya que reconoce algunos de las técnicas gravadas en el cuerpo de este.

Cuando decidí salvar a Sasuke no quería tomar riesgo de que se saliera de control…o que el peor escenario sucediera…así que durante los primeros seis mes grave en su cuerpo todas esas técnicas detonables tanto por Zetsu como por mi…-la pregunta ahora era porque tantas, Sasuke regresando en si entendió de inmediato por qué Sakura lo había hecho y con una sola palabra se respondió esta pregunta, Izanagi, la técnica del Magekiu Sharigan que convierta la realidad en un sueño, Sakura asiste.

Con el Izanagi fácilmente podría sobrevivir a algunas de estas técnicas-añade Sasuke dirigiendo su rostro a los Kages, Sakura asiste-así es…pero eventualmente Sasuke se cansaría y una de ellas lo terminaría matando…por eso me quede aquí y sufrí todo lo sufrí, si Sasuke recuperaba su memoria y predominaba su antiguo ser, hubiera revelado toda esta información y yo lo hubiera podido matar y si yo muriera aquí, Zetsu tenía órdenes directas de ejecutar a Sasuke en ese mismo caso

El silencio reina nuevamente y Tsunade regresa donde los Kages, no sabían que pensar, era cierto que Sakura salvo a Sasuke, pero no por la razón que ellos creían, al igual que todos en esa habitación quería verlo sufrir e incluso aunque sus sentimientos e intenciones cambiaron con el paso de los años, Sasuke seguía condenado a muerte por la misma Sakura debido al riesgo que representaba, la fidelidad de Sakura tanto por Sasuke que lo cuide y a la final lo protegió de los Kages, así como por las aldeas era asombrosa.

En cierta forma, no traiciono a las aldeas al condenar a Sasuke y salvo a un amigo quien ahora era una persona totalmente distinta y consiente de sus crimines hasta el punto que el mismo se entrega para salvarla, esto resultaba realmente admirable.

Y Zetsu y tu murieras, ¿Sasuke hubiera quedado libre para hacer lo que quisiera?-pregunta Killer B a la distancia, en si era una pregunta acertada, si Sasuke hubiera despertado y matado a ambos, que hubiera sucedido, Sakura suspira y responde en tono apagado-esa es otra razón por la cual no podía revelar él porque estaba aquí…-Sakura posa su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Sasuke y la izquierda sobre el suyo-estas técnicas están ligadas a Sasuke Y a mí y a Zetsu, con que uno viva, las técnicas permanecen inactivas hasta que se detonen…si ambos morimos…se detonarían una a una.

Todos en la habitación quedan impactados-cada técnica gravada en Sasuke se activaría una a una con intervalos de media hora, incluso aunque yo y Zetsu no hubiéramos sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para detonarlas, Sasuke igualmente moriría…si se los hubiera dicho, es muy probable que no estuviéramos teniendo esta charla…-como ninja, Sakura conocía el poder de la información y por eso la había guardado hasta el final, Sakura hasta hace unos momentos no era más que una traidora ante los ojos de los Kages, pero ahora lentamente se convertía en una ninja ejemplar, salvo por el hecho de haber salvado a un criminal tan peligroso como Sasuke, todas sus acciones apuntaban a proteger a quien ahora era un ser querido y resguardar su aldea.

Los Kages se observan unos a los otros hablando en murmullos, Sakura no puede hacer nada más que contemplar en silencio, Sasuke posa su mano en el hombre derecho de Sakura, Sakura se sobresalta ya que su brazo derecho había sido quemado y quedaba mucha piel para tocar, se voltea un tanto asustado por lo que Sasuke podría hacer, pero en su lugar encuentra una apacible sonrisa en el rostro de este y le pide amablemente que se siente.

Sakura Haruno…-llama el Raikage haciendo que ambos Sasuke y Sakura dirijan su "mirada" a este-de los crímenes que se te imputaban…realmente no eres culpable de nada, en si…siendo ciertas tus acciones no has hecho más que ejemplificar a un verdadero ninja.

Aquellas palabras dibujan una sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura, realmente la estaban dejando ir, era un milagro-sin embargo es más de lo que podemos decir de Sasuke Uchiha…-añade la Mizukage borrando de inmediato el júbilo de Sakura-…y ya que él está dispuesto aceptar su castigo, entonces que así sea…deberá ser ejecutado…-Sakura estaba apunto de saltar de la silla pero Sasuke la detiene e interviene-no les voy a dar el gusto…de decir esas palabras…¡Zetsu!-comanda Sasuke haciendo que todos en la habitación e colocan en guardia de inmediato, pero había algo extraño en el tono de Sasuke, una terrible sensación invade a Sakura.

Zetsu, cumple las órdenes de los Kages y ejecútame usando una de las técnicas gravadas en mi cuerpo, la que te plazca-las palabras impactan a todos y dejan en Shock a Sakura, Zetsu asiste y comienza a realizar varia sucesión de sellos.

¡No Zetsu espera!-se levanta Sakura intentando detenerlo desesperada-lo siento Sakura…pero así tenía que ser…-interviene Sasuke con voz tenue, Sasuke le da la espalda a Sakura y se aleja de esta, su brazo derecho se ilumina con una luz negra demostrando la activación de los sellos -gracias por darme esta oportunidad…-son las últimas palabras de Sasuke antes un explosión proveniente de Sasuke bañen Sakura en la sangre de Sasuke…

**Solo falta un capitulo, los leeré en el siguiente y ultimo cap de este fic, espero sus reviews, cuídense y hasta la próxima :D**


	10. Sasuke y Sakura

** FINAL! Espero lo disfruten, espero verlos en mi próximo fic que ya está en movimiento uno horror y tragedia de pokemon, espero sus reviews y sobre todo que disfruten el último capítulo de mi fic de Sasuke y Sakura :D **

**Sasuke y Sakura.**

Un destello blanco gira alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Sasuke seguido por una pequeña explosión la cual amputa el brazo de Sasuke desde el bíceps y lanzándolo lejos seguido por un torrente de sangre en todas direcciones bañando a Sakura.

¡Sasuke!-grita desesperada Sakura quien lo sujeta desde atrás por el hombro derecho e intenta alcanzar la herida con su mano izquierda, pero las cadenas de sus grilletes le impiden alcanzarla, la frustración se marca en Sakura al no poder.

Sasuke te pidió ejecutarlo, no solo cortarle un brazo-comenta molesto el Raikage a Zetsu, pero este replica en tono firme-Sasuke sama me pidió cumplir con la petición de los Kages…-levantando su brazo derecho se brilla intensamente de azul y se puede ver como se arremolina alrededor de este -y eso hare…¡Sakura sama!-Sakura jala a Sasuke y levanta rápidamente los brazos en respuesta al llamado de Zetsu de un solo movimiento de su brazo lanza una fuerte y precisa cuchilla de viento que corta en pedazos los grilletes de los brazos de Sakura, un pequeña explosión de aire es creada desde Sakura iluminándose intensamente su mano izquierda con el brillo esmeralda de la técnica de la palma mística.

Sa…Saku…-intenta preguntar Sasuke pero Sakura lo empuja contra la mesa y lo presiona fuertemente la cabeza-¡por una vez en tu vida muérdete tu lengua y solo déjate ayudar!-con estas palabras Sakura toma vuelo y clava su mano izquierda en el corte de Sasuke, si la amputación de su brazo no le causo dolor alguno, la palma mística de Sakura saco de Sasuke cada grito de agonía que no había lanzado hasta el momento.

Los Kages estaban sorprendido por el hecho de que el Raikage en particular no intento impedir que Sakura usara su técnica en Sasuke, más bien se veía intrigado por las palabras de Zetsu "cumplir la petición de los Kages"

¡Zetsu tráeme el brazo de Sasuke, rápido!-comanda Sakura al tiempo que realiza sellos con su mano derecha crea varios clones de ella, Zetsu obedece y busca el brazo de Sasuke-te ves muy calmado Raikage-comenta el Tsuchikage, el Raikage no da respuesta solo se queda contemplando.

Sakura y uno de sus clones sujeta a Sasuke, otra busca algo que se le pareciera a una manta o algo donde poder acostar a Sasuke encontrándolo en un emblema de la Aldea del Trueno que guindaba en una pared, mientras que las otras dos parecía no encontrar lo que buscaba, algo para escribir.

¡Sakura!-llama el Raikage, las dos clones desocupadas atienden al llamado y atrapan y bolso…su bolso que tenia Sakura cuando la capturaron, aún tenía todo, sus pergaminos, kunais, por un momento muestran una expresión de desprecio, pero cambia a una agradecida y sacando los rollos de pergaminos empiezan a escribir en estos.

Por algún motivo los otros Kages se ven un tanto complacidos con la acción tomada por el Raikage quien había estado muy parcializado-y con buenas razones para estarlo-desde que capturaron a Sakura, pero el así como los otros entendieron las acciones de Zetsu y las palabras de Sasuke, por la forma en la que actuaba Sakura, la herida era más que una simple aputación, había algo oculto en ella…

Las palabras que Sasuke no permitió a los Kages decir fueron las siguientes "Ejecutado por tu persona, Sakura Haruno", Sasuke pidió a Zetsu cumplir con la voluntad de los Kages y Zetsu lo hizo, la herida de Sasuke impedia que la sangre coagulara o las células de la piel se regeneraran, se requerirá de una ninja medico excepcional para sanarla en el poco tiempo que se tenía…Sakura era esta médico, de fracasar, la sentencia se llevaría a cabo, Sasuke muere a manos de Sakura, no tan solo esto, Sakura fallaría como ninja medico…un golpe fuerte doble para Sakura…pero…¿si Sasuke se salvara? ¿Qué acciones tomarían los Kages entonces?

Sakura estira la manta y acuesta a Sasuke en esta-¡apúrense con eso, no queda mucho tiempo!-apresura Sakura a sus clones, Sasuke le costaba respirar y se debilitaba cada vez más-¡con un demonio, Sasuke no se te ocurra quedarte dormido!-grita Sakura, pero Sasuke le es incapaz de responder y su respiración se debilita cada vez más y más.

S…a…s…u…k…e…S…a…s…-cuan…cuanto…sil…en…cio…- nuevamente el vacío, los llamados de Sakura no llegan a él, incapaz de sentir o escuchar, Sasuke se pregunta si estaba dormido, muerto, Zetsu lo transportaba, bajo un genjutsu, había experimentado tantas veces esa sensación desvanecimiento, de vacío que le era difícil saber que era lo que sucedía.

Aun que Sasuke se encontraba nuevamente rodeado en el vacío, sin certeza alguna de si despertaría o no, sentía en paz consigo mismo, quizás por primera vez en su vida, hasta que una simple duda surgió-¿Habré…salvado a Sakura…?-esa sola pregunta fue el origen de muchas otras-¿Sera…este mi castigo…?-una sola respuesta se le escapaba, la razón por la cual su vida se extendió por tres años, ¿esa razón habrá sido salvada, fue su sacrificio exitoso?.

Sakura….-la duda crecía cada vez más, no existía una sola imagen que lo comprobara, un solo sonido que respondiera en simple duda-Sakura…-la paz que había gozado por unos instantes o una eternidad había desaparecido y el tormento aparece, el nombre de Sakura resuena en echo una y otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, solo repetía el nombre de Sakura sin cesar, la desesperación lo invade hasta el punto de locura, no podía ver, oir, sentir nada, solo deseaba saber si Sakura fue salvada…

¡SAKURA!-grita desesperado Sasuke solo que esta vez todo cambia, no es un echo lo que resuena, es un grito lo que se escucha, su grito, un ardor lo invade donde supone se encontrase su gargante, siente frio nuevamente donde se encontraría su rostro, más importante aun, su corazón se escucha fuerte y claro, acelerado, desesperado, no pida ver…pero no era necesario…el dolor que sentía era suficiente para saber que estaba vivo

¿Qué…que…?-Sasuke estaba confundido, lo ultimo que recordaba era a Zetsu cortando su brazo, pero este aún estaba en su lugar, se sentía un tanto extraño de hecho, pero lo tenía de vuelta.

Tranquilo…-susurra una voz gentil desde su derecha, inconfundible Sasuke se voltea pero no puede ver nada, había entregado sus ojos después de todo…pero si realmente los había entregado…¿porque no sentía aquella molestia y vacío en sus ojos que experimento cuando Ino se los quito?.

¿¡Que sucede!?-se escucha otra voz junto al sonido de puerta abriéndose de golpe, una voz masculina, áspera, de un hombre de edad-una pesadilla, es todo…-responde la voz femenina y tras una pequeña charla el otro hombre se calma y se retira dejándolos solos.

¿Sa…Sakura?-pregunta Sasuke de forma nerviosa, se escucha una risita seguida por la respuesta en tono apacible-si me dices que esperabas a a alguien más te pongo a dormir de nuevo…-una sonrisa se marca en el rostro de Sasuke, quizás la primera que el como Sasuke y no como Ichiro es capaz de recordar en mucho tiempo-¡¿realmente…realmente eres tú?!

Sakura no da respuesta, en su lugar se levanta y se sienta en las piernas de Sasuke estirando sus brazos hasta detrás de la nuca de Sasuke lentamente quita los vendajes que cubrían los ojos de Sasuke-abrelos…-comanda Sakura en tono dulce, Sasuke estaba por replicar pero Sakura lo detiene y comanda nuevamente en el mismo tono-solo…abrelos…-dudoso aun Sasuke acata las ordenes de Sakura.

Tan pronto levanta sus parpados es incandila y se ve obligado a cerrarlos lentamente abre sus ojos y las imágenes borrosas rápidamente se aclaran, era de noche, el cuarto donde se encontraban era un pequeño y no muy adornado, una sola ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna la cual iluminaba lo único que realmente importaba, Sakura se encontraba frente al, vistiendo un kimimono rosado y con una dulce sonrisa marcada en su rostro y con un parche de diseños florales en su ojo derecho.

Sasuke estaba perplejo, él se había entregado sus ojos, porque podía ver de nuevo? Sakura posando sus sobre las de Sasuke aclara sus dudas en tono apacible-no son tuyos…son de personas a quienes les importa-los ojos de Sasuke ni siquiera eran del mismo color, uno era celeste claro y el otro era color dorado, uno era de un mercader y otro de un pescador, ambos de la isla en la habían vivido en los últimos tres años, Sasuke baja la mirada y puede ver las marcas de la tortura en las manos de Sakura, el dorso de la derecha estaba lleno de cicatricez de cortes mientras que la izquierda era aspera por las quemaduras, aun así decide reservarse el comentario ya que aun habían otras preguntas que necesitaban responderse primero.

¿Estamos…estamos de regreso?-pregunta Sasuke a lo que Sakura asiste y levantándose le extiende la mano a Sasuke ayudándolo a ponerse de pie llevándolo a la ventana, el paisaje que se veía era uno que el recordaba un tranquilo pueblo nocturno, en las afueras se podía ver iluminado por antorchas lo que parecía ser un edificio en construcción, era su antigua clínica.

Así es, la Mizukage nos permitió regresar aquí…e Ino ayudo a…alterar lo sucedido de las memorias de los aldeanos…-responde Sakura recostándose del marco izquierdo la ventana mientras Sasuke contemplaba su hogar-tanto así…que ahora nos conocen por Sakura y Sasuke…y no por Kaede e Ichiro…

Que lastima…-responde Sasuke en tono apagado extrañando a Sakura, pero de inmediato añade con una sonrisa en su rostro-realmente extrañare ser llamado Ichiro…-Sakura suelta una risita y el silencio reina por un instante, suspirando profundamente Sakura continua aun en tono apacible-pude salvarte…y a tu brazo…-con esto Sakura hace una pausa y acaricia el brazo de Sasuke, la caricia de Sakura se siente rara, no por las heridas en su mano, en si Sasuke a sentido raro ese brazo desde que despertó-por desgracia murieron una gran cantidad de nervios…tu brazo es funcional…pero tu tacto debe de estar un tanto desequilibrado…

Y cual fue la reacción del Raikage cuando me salvaste-pregunta Sasuke si dirigirle la mirada a Sakura, esta suelta una risita y responde en tono gentil-esperaba que estallara…en su lugar me felicito…y aun que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con dejarte ir…dijo que probamos nuestro punto…Sasuke Uchiha está muerto…no eres una amenaza.

¿Sasuke Uchiha, eso me recuerda…aunque mi nombre sea Sasuke…cual es mi apellido ahora?-pregunta Sasuke intrigado recostándose a la ventana y dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura, esta responde en tono juguetón -Haruno.

¿Somos hermanos ahora o cambiaste tu apellido?-pregunta Sasuke en el mismo tono de Sakura, a lo que esta responde aun en su tono juguetón-Fujimija-Sasuke suspira añade-por un momento me preocupe-sonrojándose con este comentario haciendo que Sakura suelte una risita, nuevamente el silencio se hace notar, Sasuke dirige nuevamente sus mirada a la aldea.

Gracias…-susurra Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura-realmente no merezco lo que has hecho por mi…has sufrido tanto por alguien que no lo vale…-una extraña sonrisa se marca en el rostro de Sakura, gentilmente Sakura gira el rostro de Sasuke hace el de ella…solo para sujetarlo por el cuello y llevarlo contra la pared al lado de la ventana.

Te salve fue por sadismo y nada más…quería ver la agonía y la frustación en tus ojos cuando te estrangulará personalmente…-comenta Sakura en tono que igualaba sus acciones.

Sasuke no parece molestarle las acciones de Sakura, por el contrario muestra una expresión gentil y continua-sadismo o piedad, venganza o compasión, realmente no me importa cual haya sido tu motivo-Sasuke desliza sus brazos entre los de Sakura rompiendo gentilmente el agarre de esta-lo único que me importa es lo quien soy ahora…y soy lo quien soy gracias a ti…-Sasuke acaricias los brazos de Sakura y los lleva hasta su espalda jalándola lentamente hacia él.

Pero más importante…es que despertaron de nuevo…solo que esta vez…no fue un simple romance juvenil…-añade Sakura en tono coqueto cuando su cuerpo se encuentra con el de Sasuke-…son reales…en ambos…-con estas los labios de ambos se encuentra un sutil y dulce beso

Para ambos la escena era de lo más extraña, Sakura solo se pudo imaginar ese momento en sus sueños más salvajes cuando joven, mientras que Sasuke jamás hubiera soñado con algo así…y sin embargo ocurrió…ambos juntos…correspondidos…y libres de todo…ya no había necesidad de escapar, no había necesidad de ocultarse, nada que vengar…solo ellos y nada más

Sakura rompe el beso y lentamente abre sus ojos encontrando a un Sasuke sonrojado, resultaba dulce…pero raro a la vez...-¿sucede algo?-pregunta Sasuke acariciando el rostro de Sakura, a lo que esta responde-si…es extraño verte sonrojado…

Sasuke suelta una risita ante las palabra de Sakura, este le toca las mejillas y añade-no soy el único-el comentario hace que el rostro de Sakura se torne rojo como un tomate.

Deberíamos aprovechar y expandir la clínica-comenta Sasuke al tiempo que dirige su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, a lo que Sakura pregunta intrigada el porqué, Sasuke no responde con palabras, en lugar de eso, besa nuevamente a Sakura de forma apasionada y pasando sus brazos por la cadera de Sakura la abraza y levanta, Sakura responde a esto sujetándose de los hombros de Sasuke y aferrándose fuertemente a la cadera de Sasuke con sus piernas.

Sasuke carga a Sakura hasta el futon en el que había estado dormido y la deposita en este quedando arriba de ella, rompiendo el beso añade en tono sensual-es posible pronto necesitemos una habitación extra…-quizás dos…-añade Sakura jalando a Sasuke y continuando donde se habían detenido.

Pasarían algunos años antes de que Ino por fin tuviera permiso de Tsunade para revelarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido con Sakura, para el momento que estos viajan a visitar a Sakura a quienes encuentran son a un pescador acompañado de una niña de dos años de cabello rosa y espinoso y ojos negros y con un tono de piel igual al de su padre, y un niño de apenas unos meses de edad de cabello rosa intenso y lacio, de ojos esmeraldas con un color de piel idéntico al de su madre.

Sin importar como, cuantas veces, ni de qué manera le hiciera la pregunta que Ino le realizo en cautiverio "-¿todo este sufrimiento y dolor por el que pasas…todo el dolor que causaste con tu muerte…realmente lo vale…Sakura…Haruno?" por más cruel, indiferente y rápida que resultase la respuesta, ante la felicidad que irradiaba Sakura y Sasuke demostraban lo irrefutable y real de la respuesta Sakura siempre daba y seguirá dando siempre "Si…si lo valió"


End file.
